Beauty Of Hawaii
by thechristmasnut
Summary: What happens when Jack Brewer the bad boy of Seaford meet's the beautiful Kim Crawford whilst on holiday in Hawaii with the gang and Rudy. Will there be love or hatred? Will Kim's step-sister stop love from happening and will Jack change or leave it all behind for Kim? xxx KICK xxx JACE xxx
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all I'm back with another story. It is going to be set in Honolulu and Seaford and It isn't going to be as good as my previous one but I hope you like it :) well here we go –Lauren**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… GO**

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

"_We have now landed in Honolulu airport, thank you for flying American Airlines and we hope you have a nice stay"_ the captain said over the intercom. Great, I was dragged out of Seaford to come here. Call me mentally stupid for not wanting to come to Hawaii but I just don't think it is that great. I mean it has a beach and good surf breaks, but I don't surf anymore so what's the point. The names Jack Brewer, Bad boy of Seaford. I came here for a holiday with the gang and our sensei. We are in grade 11 and are all turning 17. There's Jerry _'The Idiot' _but I love him. He and I have been best friends since we were in diapers. Then Milton _'The genius' _He is a nerd but we love him for it. And lastly there's Eddie _'The Playa'. _See we are a group called the wasabi warriors, we stick by each other and help each other out when needed. We are the most feared group in Seaford High. See we are the bad boys. Jerry and I basically. Milton has a girlfriend back home and so does Eddie. Their names are Julie and Kelsey and they aren't like sluts or anything, Julie is a nerd like Milton and it really nice and then Kelsey is like an average girl, she is really cool to. But Jerry and I just go around using em'. It's all I've known so don't judge, I use them because I don't believe in love, yes hate me all you want but I have a reason. My parents used to fight all of the time. And when things went too far my dad would walk out of the house and go for a surf. One day when he went out for a surf, I saw him in the water. A wave broke on him and he disappeared… forever. I don't surf or believe in love since it happened. My thoughts about my family were interrupted by a sharp pain in my cheek. I saw jerry sitting next to me, he just slapped me!

"Dude! What the hell was that for?" I asked whilst ribbing my cheek. I glared at him and he just laughed.

"Dude, everyone got off the plane like 2 minutes ago but you just sat there and I have been calling your name since everyone got up" with that he got up and ran down the aisle screaming.

"COME ON BRO WE ARE IN HAWAII" I chuckled and shook my head at my friend. At least he and the guys are here to make it fun. I then got up and walked out of the plane and into the airport. I caught up with the guys and we got our bags.

"Took you long enough Jack!" Rudy said impatiently whilst tapping his foot like a kid. I laughed and again shook my head. _Why am I friends with these dimwits? _I asked myself. I then looked up to see Jerry standing on someone's suitcase on the convey belt and screaming.

"I'm the King of the world mwahahaha" he screamed. Then got pulled off it by an old lady who started hitting him with her purse. _That's why. _I said with a smile. She then stopped and grabbed her bag which he was standing on and left. We walked over to him, he was rubbing his arm. "Not cool Yo, not cool" he said and we then walked out of the airport with smiles on our faces. _Maybe this trip won't be so bad._

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

"Kim, make me breakfast" stated my step-sister as I was in the kitchen of the hotel.

"Make it yourself, I'm not your bloody slave Donna" I hissed at her then walked out to the front desk to greet my dad. Oh I'm Kim Crawford, I'm a surfer and am a 3rd degree black belt and I'm not afraid to use it if you call me Kimmy, understood? Good. Well I live here in Honolulu with my dad (Darcy), my step-mum and her evil daughter. Don't get me wrong my step-mum is great and nice, her name is Caroline. She is really sweet to me and treats me like a daughter, but it's her daughter that drives me insane! Donna, she is a slut, sorry for my language I normally don't swear but she just- Ahhhhh. Anyway she brings boy's home, sleeps with them, and then drops them. And it is horrible for me to live with her. I don't have a boyfriend but I don't really need one. I mean I have my best friend and an awesome family (Besides Donna) and I have surfing and Karate. You see I live here at the hotel with my family. My dad owns it, meaning I got a free job here, Donna didn't want one because and I quote "I don't do work, I don't want to ruin my perfect nails" she is such a stuck up brat! Well back to the point. I walked over to the front desk to see my dad filling out paper work.

"Hey dad!" I said as I gave him his coffee. He looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, how is my little Kimmy" he said as he got up and gave me a hug. I hugged back, my dad and I were really close, and he is the only family I have left since my mum died 2 years ago. I miss her like crazy but I have dad, and he hasn't changed at all since then which makes me happy.

"I'm good, any work you need done?" I ask whilst sitting on the desk and taking a sip of the orange juice I brought out for myself.

"Well we need for the pent house to be cleaned, because people are coming today to use it, there are 5 of them" he said and i spat out my orange juice. Today! I couldn't have it clean by today! It is massive and no one has used it since Donna went up there 3 days ago, and knowing her, it is probably a mess.

"Dad, how am I meant to get it done?" I asked whilst pacing back and forth. He looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder.

"Kim, it's ok, Joan has already started cleaning it yesterday, and so you can go up and help her. The people that are staying are all guys so please watch Donna" he said with a pleading face.

"Fine, but it isn't my fault if we get a complaint that there is some weirdo staring through there window, or perving on them" I said as I walked to the elevator and pressed the up button. I waited for a while whilst it came down. When it opened I walked in and pressed the penthouse floor. On the floor there is our apartment which has 3 bedrooms, 3 bathrooms, 3 studies, a kitchen, a living room and a massive balcony that overlooks Honolulu and the water, it is beautiful. Then down the other end is the pent house suit which has 5 bedrooms, 5 bathrooms a massive kitchen, a big living room with a 64' inch plasma screen TV which takes up most of the wall and a huge balcony that is like as big as the living room and has a Jacuzzi on it. On the room we have a swimming pool and a bar, it is awesome! I grew up in this hotel so I know my way around it. I then walked into my bedroom and got into my work clothes and walked into the penthouse suit. As I walked in I saw that it was mostly clean. I heard the vacuum and walked into the living room where I saw Joan vacuuming up popcorn which was all over the floor. I sighed and walked over to her, she saw me and smiled.

"Hey Kim, how are ya?" she said as she turned off the vacuum and stopped.'

"I'm ok, Donna is being a pain in my ass like usual, but I'll live" I said as I looked around. "I can't believe her" I said as I saw how much of a mess it was.

"Well, let's start" Joan said as she turned the vacuumed on. And gave me cleaning stuff for the windows. I huffed and we started.

_~Time Skip~_

We let out an exhausted sigh and flopped onto the couch. We did it. It was finally done! It was 11:30 and we started at 7:30, it might have taken us like 4 hours but WE DID IT. I got up and helped Joan up. We then grabbed out supplies and left. We made sure to lock the door so Donna couldn't come in.

"Thanks for your help darlin, come to me if you need to talk alright?" she said as she kissed my forehead and left. I smiled. Joan is like a second mum to me. I then ran to my room and got changed into my togs and a baggy white singlet that said '_Surfing isn't a hobby, it's a lifestyle'_ with some denim shorts and blue vans. I grabbed my board and ran to the elevator only to be stopped by my dad.

"Sweaty you have to be back by 2, that's when the guests are coming, and I want you to give them a tour" he said as he smiled. I nodded and clicked the basement button on the elevator and I went down. I then got my cruiser bike and put my surfboard on the side and rode to the mall. It was like a boardwalk that was right next to the beach and had like 10 shops there and a few café's. I hopped off and tied it up against the railing and took my board into a shop. _'Surf Shack' _actually. My uncle ran it so I helped out there sometimes.

"Hey Rikki" I said as I walked through the door. He looked over his shoulder and smiled.

"Hey Scooter" he said as he went back to carving a board. This shop is where you can buy a board or anything to do with surfing and it right next to the beach which is absolutely awesome. I was looking around when Rikki called me over. "Hey Scooter, come here for a minute" he said as I walked towards him. I looked at the board that he was making and it looked awesome he had carved it, he was putting some designs into it. "You're a great artist so can you draw a wave here" he said pointing to the middle of the board. It was the bottom so it would look great.

"Sure" I said as I grabbed the stuff. I began and I was soon finished. I whipped off the invisible sweat from my forehead and released a breath I didn't know I was holding. I turned to Rikki and he gave me a fist pump and a smile. He handed me my phone.

"It went off before, but I didn't want to interrupt you so I decided to wait until you were done" he said with a smile. I thanked him and checked my texts. It was from Donna, great.

_Dad said you didn't need to come home until 2:30 now, apparently they are running late. So take your time Crawfish._

_-Donna_

I sighed and put it in my pocket.

"So she is still being a bitch aye?" said Rikki from right behind me. I jumped as he scared the crap out of me.

"Jesus Christ" I said as I hit him on the arm. We both laughed and I grabbed my board. "I'm gonna go for a surf so I will be back later" I said he nodded and I walked out the door.

"Bye Scooter" he yelled as I walked out the door. I smiled and I ran down the beach. I took of my shirt and pants leaving me in my bikini and I grabbed my board and headed straight in, I surfed for what seemed like forever until I got out. I was grabbing my towel that Rikki lent me when my phone went off. It was my dad's ringtone so I picked it up.

"Hey dad" I said with a smile whilst I dried myself off.

"Where are you? You were meant to be here 10 minutes ago!" he sounded worried.

"What do you mean, you said 2:30?" I said confused.

"No I said 2" he said with confusion.

"But Donna-" I said as I realised what had happened. "Dad, I'm on my way, oh and tell Donna that when I get back, she is dead" I said as I hanged up and grabbed my stuff. I got into my clothes and ran back to Rikki's and dropped of the towel and said goodbye. I then got my board on my bike and road back to the hotel as fast as I could. _Donna you are going to die!_

**Well there it is the first chapter, I hope y'all like it and please review! Yay, remember rock on and keep surfing! -Lauren**


	2. Chapter 2

**I thought because I started it today that I thought I would do the first 2 today so you guys could get into the story. Well here we go and I hope y'all like it. –Lauren**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

We finally got into a car but Eddie, Jerry and Milton were arguing about whether unicorns exist.

"They do exist" Jerry stated to Milton who just rolled his eyes at his comment and our immature friend.

"It is physically impossible for a mythical creature to exist. Key word there is MYTHICAL!" he explained back to Jerry who just pouted and crossed his arms.

"No Milton, you just have to believe" Eddie said, Jerry looked at him and high fived him.

"Yeah my man! Woo hoo!" Jerry yelled. I had finally had enough.

"Would you guys just shut up? You're my best friends and I love ya but please, shut up!" I said and thankfully they were quiet.

"Thanks Jack I thought I was going to have a car accident" Rudy exclaimed.

"You don't need them being rowdy for you to have a car accident" I stated and the guys erupted in laughter. I smiled and Rudy just pouted. _This is why I love these guys_, I thought to myself. We continued driving in silence before Jerry spoke.

"WOW GUYS CHECK OUT THE WAVES!" Jerry said with a smile. I looked out the window and saw the most beautiful beach ever. The water was crystal clear, the sand was like white, there were a few palm trees providing shade but they were on the edge of the beach. But the one thing that caught my eye was the waves. I had heard they were amazing but not this amazing. They were big and looked like so much fun. I suddenly felt like there was a hole in my heart so I looked back to the rode before it got any worse. We kept driving until we reached the hotel we were staying and let me tell you now. It. Was. Massive!

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I rode back as fast as I could. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 2:15, shit! Shit! SHIT! I am screwed. I then remembered that it was Donna's fault and my worry was replaced with anger. I'm going to kill her. I finally arrived and rode down into the underground car park where the basement was. I put my bike in there and grabbed my board and jumped into the elevator and pressed the ground floor button. Once the lift had opened I saw Donna and my dad with a group of people. I took a deep breath and leant my board against the wall and calmly walked over to her.

"Hey Guys" I said with a sweet smile. They all turned around to face me, that's when I saw them. There was a small man with dirty blond hair standing next to my dad, he seemed to be in his late 20's whilst the others looked my age. There was a tall Latino with black short hair, a chubby African boy, a tall and lanky red head and the most gorgeous human being I have ever seen. He was tall and had dark brown hair and the most gorgeous eyes. They were chocolate brown and we was well built. Standing in front of him with a surprised look on her face was Donna. I looked at her and gave her a sweet smile.

"What the hell are you doing here?" she asked with a confused and scared look on her face.

"Dad called me and told me to come home so I could give them the tour" I said with another smile.

"Fucking little slut" she said under her breath. I was about to flip her when my dad gave me a look telling me not to. So I sighed and started walking back towards the elevator.

"Where are you going?" said my dad confused.

"Well obviously Donna is drooling over them so she can give them the tour" I said with a smirk.

"No, you are going to do it, whilst DONNA is going to go and do her chores" said dad emphasizing her name so she would get the point.

"Uh!" she groaned and stomped her foot. "Why does she always get to give the tours to the hot guys, I mean come on, it isn't like she is going to get a boyfriend or anything! I mean look at her" she said and stomped off. I just stood there with a smug look on my face. I then turned to them all and introduced myself.

"Well I'm really sorry about the hold up and…that. I'm Kim and I will be your tour guide unless the devil comes back" I said and they smiled. The adult decided to speak.

"Well I'm Rudy, and this is Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Jack" he said pointing to the four boys individually. _So jack is the good looking one_. SHUT UP!

"Well it's nice to meet you all, so follow me and I will take you up to your apartment" I said with a warm smile. I walked over to my board and picked it up and we all hopped into the elevator. I walked them to their apartment and gave them all a set of keys. When we walked in the adult- Rudy and 3 of the boys that were Jerry, Eddie and Milton ran in opposite directions to claim their rooms. I then walked out and went into my room and put my board down, that's when I realised I forgot to give them their cards so they could use the pool and Jacuzzi for free. I walked back out and knocked on their door. It opened and a shirtless jack stood in the door way. _He is so good looking oh my god! _Oh god I have issues. I was pulled out of my thoughts by the boy himself.

"Look I know I'm hot but I haven't got all day" he said with a smug look on his face. I frowned as I boiled in anger.

"And you just had to open your mouth" I said disappointedly.

"What was that?" he said surprised. I sighed.

"Normally I would expect that from a blonde so I'm just surprised. I said you just had to open your mouth" I said with an annoyed look on my face. I then continued. "I came because I had to give you these, they let you use the pool and Jacuzzi" I said as I then turned around to leave.

"Bye Kimmy, I'll see you later" he said, you could practically hear the smirk in his voice. I stormed into my room and slammed my door. I then flopped onto my bed.

"Why do all of the good looking ones have to be dickheads!" I said to myself. This is going to be the worst summer. Ever.

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

I watched the beauty slam her door. I shut our door and smirked. Messing with her is fun, I guess I have found the thing that I'm going to be doing all of the time here. This trip isn't going to be so bad after all.

**Well I hope y'all liked the second chapter and all that. Remember to keep reviewing and all. I found out that I have a fan! Ahh! I was so happy to find out that someone actually was in love with my work! So happy. Anyway keep on reviewing and remember; Rock on and Keep Surfing. -Lauren**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for the long wait I had to study for my exams. Sorry mates, well here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I woke up in a good mood and was decided if I should down stairs into the kitchen to do the usual; make myself breakfast, make dad coffee, give it to him, and then help when needed. Simple yeah? No. not today. I got my earphones and randomly clicked a song. _'So what!'_ by P!nk came on and I started to dance to it as I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. I walked straight in and opened the fridge and got the milk, then walked to the cupboard and got the cereal. I put it on the cooking bench next to the stove. I paused when the chorus of the song was about to come on. _Oh yeah this is my JAM! _I thought as I started dancing.

'_So, so what  
I'm still a rock star,  
I got my rock moves,  
And I don't need you,'_

By now I was dancing as hard as I could, I was just mucking around and having fun and enjoying myself. The bridge came and the music died down a little, I finished pouring the milk into my cereal and turned around. I immediately ducked behind the counter. There sitting on a cooking bench was jack talking to Jerry who was munching on an apple-wait! Where did he get that! That little thief! I listened into their conversation.

"Well what do you want to do today brochacho?" asked Jerry, _Spanish huh? I know someone who will love you!_ I said to myself but was interrupted by jack.

"I don't know, I think I'm just going to wander around, you know" he said whilst tapping his fingers. I looked around the edge and saw Jerry nod, then they did a hand shake and Jerry walked off. I pulled my head back around and released a breath I didn't know I was holding. After a while I looked back around expecting to see jack, but he wasn't there. I then turned around to see two brown eyes right in front of me.

"JESUS!" I screamed so loud and jack just laughed. I got up and walked to the bench where he was sitting before and got up and began to eat my cereal. After a while jack's laughing had decreased and he was just standing there with a smirk on his face. I just glared daggers into him, but his smirk just got bigger and bigger. He then began to walk towards him.

"So Kimmy" he said as we were now EXTREMELY close, and may I add WAY to close for my liking. He then put his hand on mine. _Oh heck no_. I said as I looked at him and he continued. "What are we going to do today?" he said with a smug look on his face. I just scrunched up my face just thinking about spending a whole day with… him. I glared at him.

"Well Jackie" I said as I glared at him. "It's Kim" I then shook his hand off mine and he was still smirking but now so was I. "And WE are not doing anything today" I shoved him away from me and then look him in the eye. I saw his smirk didn't falter one bit. I then walked over to the sink and started washing up. He turned around and looked at me.

"Please you wish you could be seen with me" he said cockily, one again it was like you could actually tell that he was smirking without even turning around.

"Actually I don't, never have and never will" I said matter-of-factly. Little did I know that this would just make his ego bigger.

"Please, you do, you love me" he said seductively? Well he tried.

"No I don't" I turned around to face him with a pissed off look. "Love… that" I said motioning to him. I then turned around and continued to wash up. He then came up and wrapped his arms around my waist and turned me around. I couldn't move at all. My breathing hitched and I could barely even blink. He was just looking at me. He then leaned in.

"You know you love it" he whispered huskily in my ear. I got this weird feeling in the bottom of my stomach but I just ignored it and glared at him. He then turned and walked to the door. He walked out only to poke his head back in 2 seconds later. "Oh and by the way, nice dancing babe" he said and winked then walked out. I groaned in annoyance and stomped outside. I saw my dad I walked to him and tapped on his shoulder.

"Hey Kimm-" he said but I interrupted him.

"Yeah, yeah hey, I'm going to Rikki's bye" I said and walked upstairs to get my stuff then I walked out. I rode down to the boardwalk where the shops were. I stomped in only to see the two people that could make me laugh about absolutely nothing. Uncle Rikki and my best friend Grace. I stomped straight to where he puts his towels and grabbed one then left for a surf in a huff. I knew grace would follow so I just walked out.

**~Grace's P.O.V~**

I was helping Rikki design a new board for this dude who came in a few minutes ago when Kim stormed through the door. Me and Rikki immediately stopped to watch the furious blonde walk through the store, grab a towel and leave with her surfboard in hand. I knew she was going for a surf so I decided to follow her. I looked at Rikki then sighed. We made I contact and he knew what I had to do. I then ran over and got a towel as well and grabbed my board from in the back of the shop and jogged down the beach. I saw her out there just sitting on her board. I stood there for a moment and thought about how we first became friends, I smiled at the memory.

_~Flashback~_

_A 9 year old Grace was sitting on the beach waxing her surfboard, pausing every few seconds to see if there were any amazing waved that she was missing. She looked up to see Donna, Lorie and Lindsay, the three school mean girls. They would always tease Grace, but poor Grace didn't know why, she never did anything wrong to them. _

"_Would you look what the tide dragged in" said Donna as her two minions laughed. Grace sighed, not looking up from her board._

"_What do you want Donna" Grace said with an annoyed tone in her voice._

"_We just wanted to let you know that you're a loser and no one likes you, you would be better off floating in the middle of the ocean" she said whilst her and the other two laughed. Graces eyes were now rimmed with tears that were threatening to spill. She held them back the best she could but she was about to burst._

"_Leave her alone Donna!" said another voice. Graced looked up to see a girl around their age. She had long blond hair that went past her shoulders and had doe brown eyes. She was wearing a blue bikini and had a cream and blue board, and around her neck was a thin strip of leather with a pretty hibiscus flower. 'She was really pretty! That's for sure' Grace thought to herself._

"_Uh, go away Kim!" she said with a huff. The blond then glared at Donna and the three girls and their smirks faltered… a lot! It was really amusing._

"_No now leave her alone before I use my brown belt karate moves to kick your but!" she threatened and they all ran off. The girl then walked over to Grace, she gave her a warm smile and she put out her hand. Grace smiled and took it and she helped me up. Grace then picked up her board. "Are they always like that to you?" she asked. Grace looked down, and nodded. "Why?" she asked disappointedly._

"_I don't have many friends… to think of it, I don't have any" Grace said sadly._

"_Well now you do" the girl said. Grace looked up and looked at her confused. The girl put out her hand for Grace to shake. "I'm Kim, Kim Crawford. And I am going to be YOUR new best friend" she said with a sweet smile. Grace smiled as well. Grace took her hand and shook it._

"_I'm Grace Anderson" she said with a smile. They then got their boards and headed out to the water._

_~Flashback Over~_

Since then the two girls have been inseparable. Grace smiled at the memory then jumped into the water and paddled out to see what was bothering her feisty friend.

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I can't believe jack! He is driving me insane! He is just so annoying and so forward and such a PERV! Uh I wish he would just go home.

"If you keep glaring at your board, you'll end up breaking it and I am NOT building it again for you" said a friendly familiar voice. I smiled to myself. See she can make me happy with just the slightest of words. Grace is just one of those people that you love to be around! I don't know what I would do without her. "So what crawled up your butt and died?" Grace said in a teasing tone.

"GRACE!" I groaned at her. "Nothing crawled up my butt, there are some people at the hotel-" I began only to be interupted by her.

"Oh my god are they boys? How long are they staying? How many of them are there? How old are they? What are they like? What are their names? ARE THEY HOT?" she said in one breath, wow this girl can talk.

"Ok calm down" I said then I decided to answer her question. "Yes, don't know, well there are 4 of them not including the adult they are with, They are our age except for Rudy the adult, they are nice except for one who drives me insane, their names are Milton, Eddie, Jerry and…" I paused when it came to him. I shivered and made a like throwing up noise. "Jack… and I don't think they are" I said. Grace was just staring at me with her mouth wide open. She finally came back to reality.

"So I guess that Jack is the one that is driving you insane huh?" she asked with a smirk. See she gets me. She can read my mind!

"Yup" I said whilst popping the 'p'. She looked at me and smirked. I sighed knowing where this was going.

"So, like good drives you insane or bad?" she said whilst smirking. I then decided to paddle in. she followed behind and we made our way up to the beach. We got our towels and sat down on the sand.

"Bad, very BAD! He makes me want to pull my hair out!" I said, she just cringed when I said that. She smiled at me. "Oh but there is this one Latino there" I said whilst looking at her raising my eyebrows. She looked at me excitedly. Haha oh how I love her.

"Really? What's he like?" she asked like a four year old getting a giant lollypop.

"Well, his name is Jerry, he speaks Spanish and is quite funny, oh and he is ok looking, I think you would like him" I said smirking. She blushed then got up and grabbed my arm and pulled me up. She then grabbed her board and looked at me as if to say _'We are going'_. I looked at her confused. She just sighed.

"Come on Kim, I'm going to meet this hunk of a Latino you are talking about" she said as she picked up my board and gave it to me. I smiled and grabbed it, we then headed back to Rikki's to get my bike then headed to the hotel. We walked in the front door and walked up to the front desk to see my dad sitting there doing paper work.

"Hey dad" I said happily. He looked up at me and smiled then turned to Grace.

"Good to see you calmed her down Grace, you know how scary she is when she is angry" he said jokingly and winked at me. I walked over to him and gently hit his arm.

"No problem Mr. Crawford, it's what I'm here for" she said with a smile. We then decided we were going to hear up to the pool. We took our boards up because we were too lazy to put them in my room. When we got up there we noticed that there were heaps of people, like teens, meaning one thing. Donna was throwing again, one of her pool parties. I looked at Grace and she looked at me. We both shrugged and put our boards against the door and entered. We both went over to the beach chairs and sat down for a while just talking about our plans for the summer when someone rudely interupted our pleasant conversation.

"Hey Babe" said an extremely cocky voice. _Oh no please don't be who I think it is! _I begged. I finally looked up and saw the familiar smirk. I grumbled. Great just great. Standing in front of me was jack. Jack stinking Brewer!

**Well what you think? I'll upload tomorrow if I can :) YAY! Well remember rock on and Keep Surfing! -Lauren**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so chapter 4 is here! Yay! Let's go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

Uh! Why does he have to be here! I swear he is everywhere he is like a bloody ninja or something. I looked up at him and glared, only to find that his smirk grew wider. I looked at Grace and she seemed confused about the whole situation.

"Babe, you should come in. I mean it's nice and all but you know we could get to know each other" he said with a wink. Wow could he get any creepier? I groaned and stared at him with a disgusted face.

"First of all, I'm not your _Babe_" I said with disgust. "Second of all I'm not coming in and third… why would I want to know you!" I hissed at him. Seriously this boy pisses me off like no tomorrow. He opened his mouth to say something, _probably a witty comment_, finally I am agreeing with my brain…ok that sounded weird. Anyway, thankfully Jerry came over.

"Hey Jack, hey Kim- woo hoo, Kim who is your sexy friend, names Jerry, don't wear it out" he said whilst winking at grace. I looked to her and saw that she blushed but then regained herself.

"Don't worry I won't" she said with a smirk. Jerry just smiled wider. _Aw they would be the cutest couple ever._

"Feisty, I like a girl with a little bit of fire, so what's your name mamacita" he said with another wink, this time Grace could help herself and blushed like a fire truck.

"Names Grace" she said whilst looking at the floor. Jerry smiled and sat on the edge of the chair.

"What it do Grace?" he asked with a smirk, she looked up and smiled.

"You're what it do Jerry" she said. Jerry's mouth dropped open as he ran to jacks side and hit him.

"Dude did you hear that! I'm what it do!" he said. Grace giggled and they chatted for a while. Jack looked back at me and smirked.

"Just because our friend are friends doesn't mean we are Brewer" I said whilst not taking my eyes off my phone.

"Oh so we are on last names now?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yup" I said whilst popping the 'p' as I texted Rikki.

"Well two can play at this game _Crawford_" he said as he grabbed Jerry's arm and started to leave but not without a witty comment.

"See you around babe" and with that he winked at me and left. I huffed and looked back down at my phone. I had just gotten a text from Rikki about a board or something, I was about to reply back when I heard a sigh. I looked over to Grace who had a goofy smile on her face. I raised an eyebrow and went back to my phone. It then hit me. _She likes Jerry! _No shit Sherlock. I turned to her and smiled.

"OH MY GOD! YOU LIKE JERRY" I squealed only for Grace to slap a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up! I don't want the whole world knowing Kim" she said as she blushed and looked at the ground. After a few seconds she released me and I promised not to squeal anymore.

"I told you, he was the perfect match for you, a Latino with an ex-Cali girl!" I said as I looked back at my phone and she brought out a magazine.

"Yeah, haha. Now tell me, was that Jack?" she asked whilst checking out the latest fashion in the magazine.

"Yeah it was-" I said only to be interrupted by grace.

"You never said he was good looking!" she yelled in a whisper. I just rolled my eyes. Suddenly I was brought out of my thoughts by someone standing in front of me. I looked up to see the wicked witch of the west. A.K.A my step sister.

"Uh, what are you losers doing here?" she asked whilst tapping her foot, I looked at grace and she just shook her head and I rolled my eyes then turned back to Donna.

"Well seeing as I LIVE here and WORK here. I thought I would just drop by" I said with a fake smile. She glared at me then at grace.

"And what is this sad excuse of a cheerleader doing here" she said whilst glaring at Grace whilst she just kept looking at her magazine without saying a word but she did give Donna the rude finger. I decided to fill in for her.

"Well she is my BEST friend and is here more then YOU are so yeah, toughen up Donna and let it go. Oh and she isn't a sorry excuse of a cheerleader. She happens to be vice-captain for a reason, unlike you" I said back with venom in my voice. She just huffed at me and glared.

"Whatever…oh and one more thing Kim… Stay away from Jack, he is mine!" she hissed. I looked at grace and we busted out laughing. Donna just looked completely confused. _Kind of like Jerry…_

"Take him, I don't care, I don't want him, he is a pain in my ass, so please TAKE HIM" I practically begged her. She then stomped her foot and walked away. I looked at grace again and we just laughed again. After a while we finally calmed down and I looked at my phone. It was 6:30, wow time flies. I got up and Grace did the same, we then went inside and down to my room. Grace was staying tonight so once we were inside we had a shower and got into our PJ's. We decided to go down to the movie room and watch our favourite movie. _'Blue Crush'_, it kind of reminded me of my situation, like working at a hotel and the surfing but other than that I just liked it. We were about 5 minutes into the movie when suddenly someone yelled.

"Woo Hoo, They boys are in the house!" I saw grace blush and then I turned around to see Jerry walk in. I smiled warmly, I liked Jerry, he was nice and not a total creep like some people *cough* Jack Brewer *couch*. But then my smile faltered as I saw Jack walk in. _Oh god save me! _I thought to myself. I sunk down into my chair and closed my eyes. _Please don't let them see me PLEASE! _I pleaded to myself. I then heard Grace giggling and then I felt someone sit next to me.

"Hey babe" he said.

"What do you want dick head!" I hissed he looked at me and put his arms up in surrender.

"Look, can we not argue at the moment for their sake?" he said. I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about" I asked. He then pointed to next to me. I looked to my right to see Grace snuggled up against Jerry and he had a protective arm around her waist. _Awww, yeah my girls got game!_

_~Time Skip~_

"Uh why are you such a pain!" I yelled at jack. The movie had just finished and he was complaining about how it was bad.

"I thought I was a dick head _Kimmy" _He mocked. My blood was boiling then I lost my top.

"JESUS CHRIST JACK! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! YOU ARE DRIVING ME INSANE WITH YOU _'I'M SO COOL, I'M JACK BREWER AND I AM AWESOME' _ATTITUDE WHEN REALLY YOUR JUST A STUCK UP LITTLE SH-" My rant was interrupted with Grace placing a hand over my mouth.

"Ok and I think we are done here. See you guys around. Bye Jerry" she said to them and gave Jerry a kiss on the cheek.

"Aw" I said I then realised she still hand her hand over my mouth. I took it off and stomped back to my room. I heard Grace sigh. _I swear I want to kill that little idiot! Jack Brewer I hate you so much!_

**~Grace's P.O.V~**

Kim just stormed off, I knew she was going to her room so I thought I should just let her blow off some steam.

"Well, I'm out! See ya later bro" Jack said and walked off. We watched him walk back to the elevator that Kim had just caught up. I sighed and looked up at jerry. We were now hugging and he had his arms around my waist. When we released I was still in his arms. I sighed again and he looked down at me with sympathy.

"Why does he do that?" I blurted out. I then slapped my hand over my own mouth. He looked down at me and smiled. He then took my hand from my mouth and held it in his own. He looked at me and took a breath before telling me.

"You see, his dad disappeared one day, leaving him and his mum alone. He then stopped believing that love existed. I told him it did and that he would find it one day, and since then he uses girls. I used to think that it was because he couldn't give a dam about their feelings, but I think that he is just looking for that spark. Like he is going from girl to girl to find it. I think he wants to find 'the one' you know" he said with a sad smile. I smiled and then reached up and kissed him. He then kissed back and I smiled into the kiss. After a while we came apart and we smiled. I then looked at my watch and it was 10:30. I smiled sadly and looked back up at Jerry.

"Well as much as I don't want to go, I probably go and check up on Kim before she dies something stupid like killing your friend" I said and he chuckled. I pecked him on the lips and we went our separate ways, he apparently had to go to the lobby to see Rudy and Mr Crawford about something so I went up to Kim's room. As I walked in I heard the shower running so I just flopped onto the bed and squealed into the pillow. _Best Day ever!_

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

I left Jerry and Grace alone because I got bored. Messing with Kim is so much fun. I wasn't really effected by her little rant. I thought it was quite funny actually. I finally reached our level and hopped out and walked to my room. I walked inside to see Milton reading a book on the kitchen table and Eddie watching TV whilst eating a packet of chips.

"What's up guys?" I asked happily as I walked through the door. They both looked up at me and smiled.

"Nothing much" said Milton, Eddie just waved at me as his eyes never left the screen. I smiled and shook my head. i jumped up next to Milton and closed my eyes.

"So what did you guys do today?" I asked happily. I opened one eye to see Milton close his book and look at me.

"Well I went down to the beach and had a look at some shops, what about you?" he asked happily.

"I went down to the shops at the Boardwalk and had a look in this surf shop down there" I said with a smile. Milton nodded then his face scrunched up.

"Jack… why do you mess with Kim?" he asked curiously. I smirked at him.

"The same reason I do it with all the other girls" I said as walked to the lounge room with Milton on my tail.

"Yeah but she is actually a really nice girl. She came up here a few minutes ago and we had a chat. She is really funny too" he said smiling. I laughed.

"Kim Crawford? Nice? Come on dude" I said whilst laughing. Once I calmed down I saw Milton and Eddie both staring at me with blank faces. "Oh your being serious" I replied and they nodded.

"Look she is really nice and is a friend, so please don't mess her up to badly Jack" Eddie said as he turned off the TV and went to his room. I was completely confused. Milton then got up too.

"I agree with Eddie Jack, please don't break her heart like you do with everyone else's, you never know, she could be the one" he said as he patted my back then walked into his room leaving me alone in the lounge room.

"If only there was such thing as love" I muttered and I headed off into my room and went to bed with ideas on how to mess with the blond tomorrow.

**Well thanks for reading and please review! Yay! Remember rock on and keep surfing people! It is a way of life! -Lauren**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so here is chapter 5 yay. Woo hoo! Yay I already know where it is going, how it's going to end, and it is going to be great! Okay let's go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION **

**~Kim's P.O.V~ **

I came out of the elevator and ran into someone.

"I'm so sorry" I apologised. I looked up to see Milton. He smiled at me and offered me a hand up. I took and got up.

"It's ok" he said as he smiled. "I don't think that we have formally met, I'm Milton" he said with a warm smile. He stuck his hand out for me to shake.

"I'm Kim" I said as I shook his hand. I then got down and helped him pick up the movies he had dropped on the floor. "Like movies huh?" I asked whilst picking them up.

"Yeah me and the gang watch one every few nights, there are some here that I didn't get a chance to see back home so yeah" he said. I smiled. He then looked at me and I helped carry them inside. As we got in I saw someone else. I think his name was Eddie. He turned around and smiled.

"Eddie right?" I said as I stuck my hand out for him to shake. He smiled and shook it.

"Yup that's me, DUDE YOU GOT CAPTAIN AMERICA!" he yelled like a child then grabbed it out of Milton's hands and rushed to the TV. I laughed and Milton just shook his head. We then walked in and put them on the dining room table. We then sat down at the table.

"I'm sorry about Jack" Milton said suddenly. I looked up a bit surprised but then regained myself.

"It's ok, players are players, there's nothing you can do" I said sadly. He smiled sadly. I looked up at him. We then started to talk about the island. "Do you surf Milton?" I asked. He shook his head and I sighed.

"I like watching it though, and reading surfer's autobiographies though like Kelly Slaters" he said and my face lit up. After a while of that I decided that I should head back to my apartment before Grace gets back.

"Well it was nice talking to you guys, I should probably get back to my apartment before grace does. I said whilst smiling. They nodded and we exchanged goodbyes and I walked out of the apartment. I had just walked down the hall when I heard someone call my name.

"Kim" I turned around to see Milton standing at the door. I looked at him for him to continue. "If you ever need to talk to anyone, we are here" he said with a smile.

"I'll make sure of it Milton" I said and with that he closed the door and I walked into the apartment. I went into the shower. After I came out I saw Grace asleep on the spare bed. I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep.

_~Time Skip~_

I woke up to someone splashing something on my face. I jumped up and saw Grace standing above me with a jug of water in her hand. I glared at her but she just smiled sheepishly. I then reached over and grabbed my phone, it was 7am. _Great!_ I just thought.

"UHHH Grace, why did you have to wake me up so bloody early?" I said as I rolled over and tried to back to sleep.

"7am isn't that early now get up!" she cried, I just groaned and then rolled over and tried to get back to sleep again. I heard her huff and mumble something. Then suddenly I felt my sheets being ripped off me and the cool air hitting my legs. "Sweet baby Jesus" I screamed as I sat up. Grace smirked at me and I just glared at her. "So care to tell me why you woke me up…AT 7 IN THE MORNING!" I yelled. Well as you can tell I am NOT a morning person at all.

"It's a surprise now get up, come on" she grabbed my hand and literally dragged me out of my room. She dragged me to the elevator and clicked the ground level, _what is going on?_ "Ok now close your eyes. I did so and she put a blindfold over my eyes.

"Grace what is this for?" I said talking to her on my right.

"Kim, I'm on your left" she said laughing, I laughed along to.

"Right I knew that" I said, then the elevator doors opened and grace led me out. It felt as if we walked like 100 metres but then we stopped. She told me to take it off and when I did I was surprised, well I think that's what was supposed to happen.

"Surprise!" I looked around the room filled with my family and friends, I was so happy. I ran up and hugged my dad.

"Happy 17th birthday Kimmy" he said and we let go of the hug. I forgot my own birthday, _Wow that's just sad. _Hey so did you, _Touché._ Wow I really need to stop arguing with myself. I turned to my left and then saw uncle Rikki. I ran up and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday scooter!" he said happily. I smiled and we chatted for a bit. I then walked around to find grace before I bumped into someone.

"Oh I'm so sorry-" I started but then I looked up and saw jack. "Actually no I'm not" I finished, he just smirked, I was about to punch that smirk right off his face when I felt someone tap on my shoulder, I turned around to see Milton, Eddie, and Jerry with an arm around Grace.

"Happy Birthday Kim!" said Milton as we exchanged hugs, and the same with the guys, once we all did that I looked at Grace and Jerry, I couldn't control myself.

"Awww you guys are just the cutest couple ever! I am amazing, see Grace I told you so!" I said happily whilst clapping my hands like a four year old that just got the biggest lollipop in the world. The guys chuckled at my childish actions and Grace and Jerry blushed. _Awww_. I heard someone tap on their glass and I looked up to see my dad and uncle Rikki standing on chairs towering over the crowd I smiled and they saw me and began speaking.

"Thank you all for coming, I know it is weird having it in the morning but we couldn't have it at night because of the people staying here at the hotel, so yeah thanks for coming and we would like to make a speech." My dad stated and then looked at his younger brother. Rikki nodded and then continued for him.

"Wow, Scooter, you aint so little anymore are you?" he said and the crowd laughed and I smiled up at him. He then kept on going. "I still remember when you came down to the shop the first time and you helped a lady pick a surfboard, the weird thing is, you were 4 so I don't know how you did it but you did" he said and he chuckled. "And I remember when you were 10 and you came in with grace and you both were crying because your friend moved away, and I took you out for ice-cream and we had an ice-cream war" he said. I looked at grace and saw that she was right next to me, she hooked our arms together and we smiled at her. You see me and Grace weren't just best friends, I had another best friend before I met grace. His name was Brody. He was my best friend and my first crush, I met him through my dad. We had been best friends since we were 4. I remember when I met Grace, we all just clicked. We were inseparable. But then when we were 10 Brody moved to L.A and we cried for days. I miss him a lot and I haven't seen him since we were 10. I was pulled out of my thoughts by my dad talking.

"I know she is so old!" he said jokingly. He then got down and grace led me through the crowd. When we arrived there my dad and uncle Rikki were standing there with smiles on their faces. My dad handed me a small box and I opened it to see a beautiful bracelet that had a little surfboard hanging off it. I hugged him and thanked him.

"Thanks dad, I love it" I said. I then turned to Rikki that was holding a bigger box. I opened it to see some new stickers for my board and a new leg rope! _Yes! _I hugged him and thanked him as well. Grace then walked up next to me with a present. I opened it and it was a shirt that said. _'Never turn your back on the ocean, just in case it spits out the perfect wave' _I smiled at her. And hugged her.

"Thanks Gracie-bell" I said she hugged me tighter.

"It's ok Kimmy-cub" we both laughed. I turned back to look at them all and then Caroline came in. I hugged her, she had just arrived back from a business trip in L.A. I smiled and hugged her.

"Hey sweetie" she said happily. She took a present from behind her back and gave it to me. I opened it and saw a new pair of vans, they were Sky blue, like my old ones but my old ones were more of a royal blue. Anyway I then looked up to see Milton and the gang. Jack was standing behind them.

"We didn't know it was your birthday until yesterday and we didn't know what to get you so we just put something together" Eddie said whilst passing me an envelope. I opened it and saw $250 dollars!

"What! Guys this is to much-" I said but was interrupted by Milton.

"No it's not, we all put in $50 dollars, we knew you were saving up for a new board so we decided to help you out. I smiled at them. I then heard someone clear their throat. I turned around to see my dad, Rikki, Caroline and grace standing in a line with goofy smiles on their face.

"We have one more surprise for you Kimmy" said my dad. Grace started giggling and was looking behind me. I slowly turned around and saw someone I thought I would never see again. a few metres away from me was a boy with light shaggy brown hair and dark brown eyes. I couldn't believe it, I stopped everything, breathing, blinking. After a minute or so I finally managed to speak.

"B-B-Brody?"

**Well I hope you all liked chapter 5 yay :) remember review REVIEW REVIEW! Oh and Rock on and keep surfing –Lauren**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well Chapter 6! I really have got nothing to say really… well yeah…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

"B-B-Brody?" I stuttered, I could hardly breathe.

"Hey Kimmy-Cub" he said. With that I sprinted as fast as I could into his arms. He picked me up and spun me around. I was so happy. My Brody was back. MY BRODY-BEAR WAS BACK! Once he put me down I then looked at him. He was now well built and you could tell that he had a six pack because of his tight fitting shirt. I then looked and saw the necklace that he was wearing. It was a strip of leather and had a small blue wave charm. I couldn't believe it, he still had it. I gave it to him before he left. I jumped back into his arms and hugged him like my life depended on it. He hugged back.

"You still have it" I whispered to him. I felt him smile.

"I never took it off" he said. I smiled and we let go. I was so happy I couldn't process what was happening. All I know is the next thing I knew is that his lips were on mine. I then kissed back there were sparks. I felt so happy. We then released. Everyone was awing and I turned to look at Grace who had her arms around jerry and was smiling at me. I then saw my dad and Rikki.

"Told you so little bro, now pay up" my dad said to Rikki. Rikki sighed then gave my dad $20. I giggled at them and turned back to Brody. He grabbed my hand and said the words I wanted him to say my whole life.

"Kim, will you be my girlfriend?" I was about to say yes when something else came to my mine.

"Before I agree how long are you staying?" I asked curiously.

"I'm staying for the whole summer!" he said and smiled and he squeezed my hand. "So what do you say Kimmy?" I smiled, I pretended to think about it to annoy him. He groaned jokingly and then we both laughed. I reached up and kissed him.

"Yes, I will" I said. With that everyone cheered. After a while of walking around hand in hand with Brody we saw the gang and we walked over to them. When they all saw me they smiled except for jack who looked pissed off. _What the heck is his issue?_ I thought to myself. I then introduced Brody to the guys. "Brody, this is Milton, Eddie, Jerry and Jack, and you already know Grace" I said happily. He shook their hands except for jack's, who just walked away. Brody's smile faulted and I squeezed it reassuringly. He looked at me and smiled. We mucked around for ages until it was 11. We all decided to go to bed we walked up to our apartment and I kissed Brody goodnight then headed inside and fell onto the bed and smiled. _I can't believe he is here! _I was interrupted by the door opening to show Grace.

"I knew it would happen, I knew you and Brody would eventually go out, though I thought of you and jack but no… YOU GO GIRL!" she squealed and I laughed. We then went to bed with Brody in my thoughts.

_~Time Skip~ _

I woke up and saw that Grace was still asleep. It was 6:30 so I decided to head down stairs and have breakfast. Once I was down there all of the memories from last night came to me and I smiled. I couldn't believe that Brody was back and I was dating him. _Best birthday ever! _I then walked over to the cupboard and got out the usual cereal. I then sat down and ate it. I was about to walk out to the front desk for dad's coffee. But what I saw was disgusting. I saw jack and Donna Making out. He had her pressed against the front desk. I got that weird feeling in my stomach again but I chose to ignore it. I cleared my throat and they separated.

"What do you want dipstick?" said a pissed off Donna. I rolled my eyes at her lame comeback.

"Well slut, I was just wondering were dad is?" I said happily. Her eyes widened at my comment but she just stomped her foot and marched off leaving a stunned jack standing there fixing his shirt. It was an awkward silence until he spoke.

"So how's that dick of a boyfriend of yours" he said, he seemed pretty pissed off. _What crawled up his but hole? _Probably Donna. I mentally high-fived myself. But then I realised he had asked me a question.

"He isn't a dick. He is one of the nicest people I have ever met thank you very much!" I said as a –matter-of-factly. "And he is fine" I said as I walked back into the kitchen with Jack in tow.

"You know he is probably using you" he said as he grabbed an apple off the bench and took a bite out of it. Ok now I'm pissed.

"No he is not why would you say that? What did he do to you? You just automatically hate him, why- oh my god, your jealous!" I said. His eyed went wide and he laughed.

"No I'm not!" he said as he stopped laughing.

"Yes you are!" I said as I walked out. I went back up into my room and screamed into my pillow. I then sat up. "I'm not going to let one dick ruin my day. I ran into my room and got changed.

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

Kim stomped out. I stood there thinking about what just happened.

"_No he is not why would you say that? What did he do to you? You just automatically hate him, why- oh my god, your jealous!"_

"_No I'm not!"_

"_Yes you are!"_

Was I jealous? No, no I wasn't of course not. I don't fall for girls. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Grace and Jerry getting up from behind the counter. I stared at them and they just smirked back.

"How much of that did you hear?" I asked suspiciously. Their smirks grew wider.

"All of it Brewer" Grace said as she started to walk out. As she reached the door she spun around to face me. "You missed your chance Brewer" and with that she walked out. Jerry then walked up to me and patted my shoulder.

"You got it bad dude" he said as he walked to the door.

"I don't like her Jerry" I said. He then turned around and smirked at me.

"Yes, you do man" and then he left following his girlfriend. Uh I can't believe them!

I do not like Kim! Do I?

**I'm sorry about the Brody thing but trust me it plays out well in the end! I promise! Well rock on and keep surfing! –Lauren :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the 7****th**** chapter! Yay! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it!**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

I was standing in the kitchen just staring at the door where Jerry and Grace had just left moments ago. I do not like Kim! She is- she is-. She is just…HER! Why would I like her, plus she has Brody. _You're so jealous! _AM NOT. Wow I sound like the biggest pansy right now. So I decided to go down to the beach to make myself feel better. I arrived at the boardwalk and looked in every shop there. I finally came in front of a surf shop. How did I know it was a surf shop you ask? Well maybe because the name of it is _'Surf Shack'_. I stopped and looked at the shop for a while. _'It looks kind of familiar?' _I thought but then shrugged it off_. _I walked through the door and a bell went off. You know the one that alerts people that you have a customer. Well anyway I walked in and was amazed. This shop had some of the coolest surf gear around _'Have I been here before' _I asked myself, I could have sworn that I have. I was looking around in silence when I saw a surfboard. It was like my old one but a WHOLE lot better. I was looking at it, then I remembered when my dad bought me my first board. I got it on his birthday when dad and I were on a holiday somewhere…like Fiji? Or maybe it was here.

_~Flashback~_

_A 6 year old jack dragged his dad into a surf store. His dad had promised him that he would buy him his 1__st__ surfboard for his 6__th__ birthday which happened to be today, they were also on a holiday so it was the best time. Jack was so excited, he couldn't stand still. His dad then sighed and had a smile on his face as he saw his son run off to look at the boards 'just like me' he thought. He then chuckled and walked over to the man at the counter. Jack was looking around the room when he spotted a board. It was cream and had white and green fins. But it had the word wasabi written on the bottom in big green letters. Jack instantly new that it was the one._

"_Dad!" he said as he ran to his father's side. His dad looked down at him and smiled._

"_What's up my boy?" he said looking down at his son. Jack then turned to see a man standing next to his dad with a smile on his face too. He then looked back at his dad._

"_I found a board I l-like!" he said happily. His dad's smile grew and then he looked at the guy next to him and then back to Jack._

"_Ok Jack, come show me" he said as jack took his hand and rushed his dad to the other side of the shop. Once he arrived he saw two little girls and a little boy looking at all of the boards. There was a little brunette girl with brown eyes, a little brunette boy with brown eyes and then a little blond girl with big doe brown eyes. The little blonde girl saw Jack coming over and walked over to the board that he was recently looking at and picked it up. Jack was about to say something when she suddenly brought it over to him._

"_I saw you looking at it before so yeah…" she said as she handed the board to jack. Jack smiled at her and she returned it._

"_What's your name?" Jack asked. The blonde was about to answer when Jack's dad caught up to them._

"_Ok boy where is the board?" he asked. Jack pointed to the board and his dad picked it up. "Ah nice choice, you want this one?" His dad asked with a smile. Jack nodded and his dad headed back to the counter to pay for it. Jack turned around to see the girl but she was gone. Jack then followed his dad to the counter and then they left with a new surfboard in tow._

_~Flashback Over~_

After that memory I turned around and had a good look at the shop. _'Maybe it is it… no… it couldn't be' _I thought. I then looked at my watch, it was 5:30 and the sun was setting. I walked out of the shop and decided to walk along the beach. When I arrived at the edge of the sand I took off my vans and put them in my hand and walked towards the water. I stopped at the edge and then let the waves rush over my feet. I then fell to the ground and then sat there. The tide was going out and I just watched the waves slowly inch away from my feet. I was sitting there in silence when I heard giggling. I turned my head to the left and saw Kim and Brody walking this way. I pulled my hood over my head and waited for them to pass. Once they had passed I took it off and continued to look at the setting sun. I then laid down and closed my eyes. I imagined all of the times that I had with my dad. Then, sleep took over me.

_~Time Skip~_

I woke up to someone shaking me. It was pitch black and I couldn't see who it was. Suddenly my instincts kicked in. I jumped in and started attacking the person with various hits and kicks. After the first few hits I heard a familiar Columbian war chant. _Jerry! _

"Dude what the heck!" he said. He then turned on his phone so we could see.

"Sorry dude you snuck up on me, in darkness!" I said. He just smirked and got up. "What time is it bro?" I asked whilst stretching.

"Its 9:36" He answered. _Wow I slept for that long! _"We didn't know where you were so I came down looking for you, I knew you would be down here" I looked at him surprised.

"How did you know?" Well if anyone was going to guess it would have been Jerry.

"Because I know you miss it. Dude you're attached to the water. It's the only thing left you have of your dad. It's what keeps you sane, it's what keeps you moving" he said sadly. Wow… he-he is right.

"Wow Jerry… your-your right. That was really smart!" I said happily. He looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah I know I'm right, but smart? Don't get ahead of yourself" he said. I chuckled at this. We then started walking back to the hotel. After a while in silence Jerry finally spoke.

"So did you work out your feelings?" asked Jerry hopefully. Normally I would just roll my eyes or scuff. But right now I was generally confused about my feelings. And I mean JERRY confused.

"I don't know dude" I said sadly. He seemed surprised by my answer, like he was expecting a fight but didn't get it. He patted me on my back.

"It's ok dude, you'll figure it out. Oh and don't worry, I don't like Brody either" he said with a serious look on his face. I looked at him confused.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him seriously.

"Something seems off about him. I mean he just waltz in and took Kim, I don't think that was normal. And I talked to Kim and she said he isn't the same either" he said as we reached the door. We looked at each other.

"Ok well that makes two of us" he nodded, we were about to walk upstairs when we heard a car slam on their brakes. We looked behind us to see a black mustang. Suddenly Brody emerged from it and he seemed to be drunk. He shoved passed us and went upstairs. I looked at Jerry and he was looking at me. I instantly knew what he was thinking.

Something's up with that guy and I'm going to find out what it is!

**Well there it is. I hope y'all liked it. well yeah rock on and keep surfing peeps -Lauren**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8… here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

Yesterday I had my first date with Brody and it was amazing. We went to this place on the boardwalk for like afternoon tea and then we walked on the beach and watched the sunset. He was different but people change over time I guess… Anyway I walked downstairs to see Grace and Jerry already in the kitchen, they were eating toast and chatting so I decided to join them.

"Hey guys" I said happily as I walked into the kitchen. They turned to me and smiled.

"Hey Kim" Jerry said with a lot of food in his mouth. Grace looked at him and shook her head then looked back at me.

"Hey Kim" I walked over to the cupboard to get my cereal like every other morning. I have fruit loops. If you haven't noticed, I LOVE them. Once I got them I walked over towards were they were sitting and started to eat.

"So what are you two love birds talking about?" I asked suspiciously, they were whispering before I came over but stopped when I arrived.

"Nothing" Grace said with a smile and looked at me.

"Brody" Jerry said but he then realised what he said. "Really Jerry really?" he said to himself and grace punched him in the arm. I was really confused. _Why were they talking about Brody?_

"Why are you talking about Brody?" I asked curiously.

"He Just seems off…" said Jerry. Grace nodded then they got up and went to leave. Grace stopped though and patted me on the back.

"But don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing" she said with a smile and then went and joined her boyfriend. _Was Brody acting off?_ My thoughts were interrupted when a familiar cocky brunette came through the door. I sighed and kept eating.

"Morning Kimmy" Jack said as we walked over and got an apple from the fruit basket. I rolled my eyes. He then came over and stood in front of me.

"What do you want Jack?" I asked pissed off. He smirked and looked me in the eyes.

"I'm just giving you another opportunity to be with this" he said motioning to himself. I rolled my eyes.

"And why would I want to be with that" I said motioning to him with a disgusted look on my face. He just smirked and chuckled.

"Please you so want me" he said with a cocky smirk. _Here we go again._

"No I don't, if anything you want me" I said with a smirk but his just grew. He walked towards me.

"Please YOU want ME" he said emphasizing you and me. I groaned.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes" I then saw how close we were. Our faces were inches apart and I was almost pressed against him.

"No" and with that he took a step closer to me and we were touching. I felt sparks run up my spine. He then seemed to realise it to because his eyes softened. We were just looking into each other's eyes, he then started to lean in. the weird thing was that I wasn't doing anything to stop it. My breathing hitched, my heart was racing, I could hardly move and I was feeling butterflies. _What's wrong with me?_ But then I did something. I started leaning in. I felt his breath on my lips but then I pulled back into reality, well kind of. I suddenly backed away with my mouth wide open. He looked up at me. I then turn and ran out of the kitchen, I ran into something or someone. I looked down to see Eddie. I quickly got up and ran. I heard Eddie calling my name and Jack? But I didn't car I ran straight outside and towards the beach. I sat down and just put me head in my hands.

"What the hell was that?" I asked myself. I only feel like that when I'm with Brody. I only like Brody. Jack is just to- he is cocky and self-centred and with his stupid smirk and his stupid gorgeous smile, and his stupid gorgeous eyes that make me melt and his tan and his- OK WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK IS GOING ON! I don't like jack. I mean sure he is good looking but he is a player. I can't like jack. No I refuse to fall for his good looks and his bad boy attitude. But I am not falling for jack! No.

Oh my god, I'm falling for Jack Brewer.

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

Kim ran out of the kitchen. What was I doing she is with Brody. I have to find her and apologise. Wait, since when does Jack Brewer apologise? _Since Kim came and now you're in loooove! _No I'm not now shut up. I ran straight out of the kitchen and saw Eddie yelling Kim's name and I saw her run out the door of the hotel. I followed her but stopped at the door, she probably needs some time alone. I walked back to my room with Eddie giving me a weird look. Once I arrived upstairs I walked into my room and sat on my bed. I put my head in my hands. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Grace walked in. what is Grace doing here?

"Grace what are you doing here?" I asked surprised. "I thought you didn't like me" he chuckled.

"I never said I didn't like you Jack, I'm here to talk about Kim and Brody" she said and she looked down then looked back up with a blank face. "Do you think there is something up with Brody?" she asked. I nodded and she looked down again. "I would hate for him to hurt Kim in any way so I need your help" she said.

"What with?" I asked cautiously.

"I need you to keep an eye out on Brody, Jerry is helping out too but this is really important" she said and looked down. "I don't want to see Kim's heart broken. Not again" she said she then took a breath and looked up at me. "I saw it" she said. I looked at her confused but then I realised what she meant.

"You mean this morning?" I asked worriedly, she nodded. I put my head in my hands. _Great now Grace hates me and so does Kim._

"Jack, do you like Kim?" she asked whilst looking me dead in the eyes. I thought about it for a while. I mean she was a pain in my but she was one of the most beautiful human beings that I have ever seen. With her golden hair and her gorgeous brown doe eyes that just make me melt inside. And her smile that just lights up my day. Her attitude towards life and how she is tough and independent. I thought about all of this then looked up at grace who was awaiting an answer. I shook my head and she sighed and looked down.

"Grace" I said and she looked up hopefully.

"I don't like Kim" I said and her smile faltered.

"I think I love her"

**Well there we are, hope y'all liked it and remember to review! Rock on and keep surfing! -Lauren**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here is chapter 9 people! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

Everyone thinks there is something up with Brody. First it was Jack, then Jerry and now Grace. Even Milton and Eddie think that there is something wrong with him. I don't get it why are they so against us that they would make up something like that. I thought they were my friends. Well except Jack but still. I was currently on the phone to Brody.

"Anyway, they think your hiding something, Brody are you?" I asked cautiously.

"No babe, I love you and only you" he said though the phone. I smiled. "I-I got to go babe bye" he said and hung up. Ok that was weird…oh who cares, he said he loves me, someone loves me. I fell back onto my bed and then sleep took over me.

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

I was hungry so I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed an apple, and was about to go when I heard two people coming this way. I decided to hide in the cupboard under the sink. Luckily they were close enough for me to hear their conversation.

"BRODYYY!" a girl cried. That doesn't sound like Kim. _Who is Brody with and why?_

"Hold on Babe" he said. _Oh my god, he is cheating on Kim, but with who._

"But Brody, things were just getting heated!" she cried, that's when I realised who it was. _Donna!_ He's cheating on Kim with her step sister…oh my god. I then heard his phone go off and he spoke.

"Hey Babe" he said.

"No babe I love you and only you" he said to who I'm guessing was Kim. "I-I got to go babe bye" he said then put his phone on the bench.

"Why are you dating that hoe bag anyway?" Donna asked.

"I told you Donna, I'm using her because I want to be her first, and you know she is a good kisser so I'm just using her, and plus so I can get close to the gang as well, because if I get on their bad side, I will most likely die every time I go to Seaford." he said. _Well you aint gonna be getting any of that! I can't believe that he is using her._ I then heard them walk out so I got out and ran straight to my room. Once I was there I saw Jerry.

"DUDE I FIGURED IT OUT!" I said whilst panting. He walked over to me, with a confused look.

"I found out what Brody was hiding!" he looked at me and gave me a look to hurry up.

"He is cheating on Kim with Donna!" I whispered. His eyes went wide.

"I knew it!" he said and he ran inside and got his phone and called Grace to get over here quickly. "How did you find out?" he asked when he put down his phone.

"I went to the kitchen to get food then I heard people coming and it was Donna and Brody so I hid under the sink and listened to their conversation. He is using her to be her first and to get close to us because he knows about our reputation!" I said in one breathe. Once I finished his mouth was hanging wide open. Then Grace burst through the door.

"Ok what was the emergency?" she yelled. I then told her everything and she was upset. "Kim is going to get her heart broken again. We need to tell the guys" she said so we called the guys. They soon arrived.

"What's going on?" Said Milton.

"Brody's cheating on Kim!" I said. They looked at me with their mouths hung open wide. We stood there in silence, all of u trying to process what was happening.

"He's what?" said a voice from behind us. We turned around to see Kim. She had tears in her eyes. She then ran straight out, the gang stood there trying again to process it but I ran after her.

"KIM!" I yelled after her, she ran into her apartment and shut the door. I knocked on the door. "Kim open up!" I said.

"No" she replied, it sounded like she was crying.

"Come on Kim!" I screamed.

"I can't believe you- you would make up something like that!" she screamed back at me.

"Kim, I'm not lying!" I say back.

"What's going on?" came another voice from down the hall. I looked and saw Brody. I walked up to him and grabbed his collar and pushed him against the wall.

"I know your little secret Brody" I said to him. He looked really scared but then caught himself and then smirked.

"Oh yeah and who is going to believe you he whispered. _That's it!_ I swung my fist back and hit him straight in the nose. I dropped him to the ground and he was clutching his nose and crying with pain.

"JACK!" Kim screamed from behind me. I walked over to her.

"Kim he is ch-" I got cut off by a sharp pain on my cheek. _She slapped you stupid. _I stood there shocked as she ran to Brody and helped him up and took him inside her room. She then came back out.

"You know what Jack, you're a dick head, why would you make up shit about my boyfriend. Are you trying to split us up? Is this because you're jealous? Wait of course it is. Because you're an egotistic maniac. Never talk to me again jack! I hate you!" she screamed at me and ran back inside to her apartment crying. I just stood there shocked, starring at where she had just left. I felt Jerry walk up to me and put a hand on my shoulder. But I just shrugged it off and walked out. I left the building, and walked down to the beach. When I was down there I walked right up to the water's edge. I let it run over my feet. I felt it want to pull me in. so I walked away. I sat down and put my head in my hands.

_What have I done?_

**Well hope ya liked it. Remember rock on and keep surfing! -Lauren**


	10. Chapter 10

**Luck chapter 10 people! What will happen?...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**~Grace's P.O.V~**

I can't believe what just happened, oh my god there is so much drama. I feel as if we are on a TV show or something! Kim walked into her room and Jack had walked off. Jerry went and followed Jack, and now I've got to talk to Kim. I walked up to her door before taking a deep breath then knocking. After a while the door opened to show confused Caroline.

"Grace, what's going on?" she asked worriedly.

"Look you might want to go somewhere else because it is getting ugly and I will tell you later" I said sadly. She looked at me and nodded then walked down the hall. I walked through their apartment until I got to Kim's room. I knocked on it.

"Go Away!" cried Kim. I rolled my eyes and opened the door. She looked up at me and had a sad look on her face. I sighed and looked to see Brody sitting on the edge of her bed. I glared at him.

"You, out!" I shouted whilst pointing to the door. Kim looked at me with a shocked look. I never shouted. Brody got up and left. Once I closed the door I walked to Kim and sat down next to her on her bed. She just burst into tears. _Here come the waterworks._

"W-w-why would Jack do that to Brody. T-t-t-that d-dick h-head!" she said whilst crying.

"Kim, he isn't being a dick head, he was trying to protect you!" I said. She looked at me and frowned.

"From what? Being my boyfriend!" she shouted. _Oh god here we go._

"No, he is protecting you because that little man whore you call a boyfriend is cheating on you!" I shouted. She just scoffed.

"Yeah right! Like he would do that! I have known him since we were both little!" she hissed.

"If you didn't notice Kim, I have known him that long to. But I'm not oblivious and see that he is hiding something. You know what Kim" I shouted, but then I quieted down and opened the door to leave before I continue. "Come to me when you're crying because the jerk broke your heart" I said and walked out the door. I didn't want to ruin my friendship with Kim so I left it there.

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

I sat on the beach with my head in my hands. I had all of my feelings bottled up inside and I didn't know what to do. I just let it go. 17 years of heartbreak and hurt came rushing out of me with the tears. I just sat there with tears streaming down my face like a never ending river. After a while I felt someone walk up behind me.

"Dude? Are you c-crying?" a familiar voice said.

"SHUT UP JERRY" I screamed at him. He chuckled and sat down next to me and put a hand on my back.

"Come on dude, you're the bad boy of Seaford. Stop sitting here and crying about a girl who broke your heart and do something man!" jerry said. Then the tears stopped coming. _Yeah come on jack pull yourself together!_

"Your fight Jerry" I said as I whipped the tears away. I saw Jerry smile. he then stood up and gave me a hand which I gratefully took.

"Of course I am, and what do you do when someone knock's you down?" he said with a smirk and his hand out to do a hand shake. I smirked.

"Get up and beat the shit out of them" I said with a smirk. we did our handshake and Jerry got me in a headlock and gave me a nuggie.

"My boy is back baby! WOO HOO!" he shouted. I chuckled and I had this sudden feeling of wholeness in me. I got up and ran, Jerry following me behind. I ran into the surf shack and ran up to the counter to see a man that looked familiar.

"Give me the best board you have got!" I said happily, he looked at me confused but went with it. he went to the back of the shop and picked up a cream coloured board with a wave in the middle and the words _'Surfing=life'_ on it. I smirked and got out some money but the man stopped me.

"It's free" he said with a smile. I looked at him confused, he chuckled at my actions. "I remember seeing you here when you were a little boy, you were with your dad and you got your first board" he said with a smile. _That was here?_ I looked up at him and smiled.

"Thank you" I said then I ran out. I saw Jerry leaning on a pole looking at me in disbelief. "Come on dude! You're gonna miss a moment of history!" I screamed as I ran down to the beach. I ripped of my shirt and dived in. I paddled out and sat out there. I saw Jerry on the shore standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Dude! I know you won't catch a wave your to chicken!" he shouted. _Oh bring it Jerry._ I smirked and saw a wave coming this way. I started to paddle in to catch it. It swept beneath me and before I knew it I was riding it. _HECK YEAH! _I thought to myself. I started to do tricks but soon enough the wave finished and I paddled in to see Jerry standing there dumbfounded. I then looked behind him to see 2 other people. _Eddie and Milton._ They were standing there with their mouths hanging open. I laughed and ran over to them.

"Did you see that!" I shouted. Jerry then regained himself and so did the guys and Jerry walked over to us. "I can't believe I have been missing out on that!" I screamed with excitement. "I feel so alive!" I said and flopped back into the sand. I heard the guys all laugh. I smirked and they helped me up.

"I never thought I would see the day when the national champion got his mojo back!" said Eddie. I smiled.

"Neither did I man!" I said. Milton then looked at me with a smile.

"Dude, I can't believe you just did that!" he said happily I just laughed.

"I know, Jack is back!" I said happily. But then Jerry spoke.

"So what are you going to do about Kim" he said cautiously.

"Kim shmim, she will come crying back when she realises I was right" I said simply and tucked my board under my arm. The guys nodded and we went to head back when Milton held me back. I looked at him confused and he sighed.

"You guys head on back, we'll meet you guys there" the boys looked at each other than shrugged and walked off. Once they were out of earshot and eyeshot Milton turned to me. "Jack I know that you back now, and I know that you're not on good terms with Kim, but don't block her out" he said whilst looking at me with a serious look. _I'm really confused._

"What are you talking about?" I asked. He sighed like it was the most obvious thing in the world and I laughed.

"You still want Kim right?" he asked hopefully. I looked down and blushed and nodded. "Well then be there for her when he breaks her heart, if you want to be together you have to-get-her first and be there for her jack" he said seriously. I nodded and patted him on the shoulder.

"Thanks Milton. You know, you could be a physiatrist" I said happily as we started to walk back laughing.

"I know" he said. We laughed all of the way home. Once we walked inside I saw Brody talking to Donna and he looked at me shocked.

"Jack, what are you doing with a surfboard?" he asked. _He looked scared, let's make the best of it._ I walked over to him and stopped right in front of him.

"I went for a surf" I said with a smirk and his eyes widened. I walked closer to him and glared at him. "Look _Brody"_ I said with disgust. "You mess with us, you're gonna get hurt but when you mess with little Kimmy's heart, you know you're not going to come out alive" when I said this he looked generally scared, like he was going to wet his pants. I walked away, then turned back. "Boo" I said and he jumped like a little 5 year old. I laughed and walked back to my room.

_Brody watch you back because I'm coming to get my girl back._

**Well I hope you guys liked it. Remember to review it. Rock on and keep surfing -Lauren**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 yay! Woo hoo!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

I walked back to my apartment with a smile on my face. I was about to walk into my apartment when I heard a door open. I looked down to see Kim coming out of her room with her board. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw me. We just looked at each other for a long time before she looked away and walked past me and to the elevator. I sighed and walked inside my apartment. _When she wants to talk, she will come_. I said this over and over again in my head. Grace had told me this a few days ago and I believed her, I mean she knows Kim more than anyone. I walked into the apartment and walked into my room and sat down on my bed and pulled out my phone. I clicked on a contact and starred at the number I hadn't called in a very long time. _You can do it jack, you can do it_. I said as I clicked on the contact. With each ring of the phone I felt that my heart was going to pound out of my chest.

"Hello?" She asked, with her sweet voice. Ever since my dad left, we grew distant and I realised here that family means everything. I took a deep breath.

"Hey mum"

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I was walking out of my room with my board when I came face to face with Jack. We just stood there saying nothing and starring at each other. _Come on say something._ I said to myself. _Come on Kim, say something to him._ We stood there for a while after but I then turned away and walked to the elevator. I heard him sigh. Ok if you haven't noticed I am so caught up with everything. I haven't seen Brody since this morning and we were meant to go on a date 2 hours ago but he never showed up. It was now 7pm at night, and yes I was heading down to the beach with my board. But no I wasn't going for a surf. I know what you're thinking. _'Then what the heck is she doing'_. You'll just have to see. I walked down to the surf shack and walked out to see Rikki passed out on his table and lying on top of the table. I sighed and chuckled at my stupid uncle. I went to the back and got my sleeping bag and hammock and my backpack. I then left Rikki a note and then walked out the back and went to my secret cove. Once I arrived there I walked into the hut I made myself with my mum and I put up my hammock inside and fell asleep.

**~Grace's P.O.V~**

I got up and left my house and headed straight to the Surf Shack to help Rikki get through the day. See it was today 2 years ago that Kim's mom died. She died because of a shark. Snorkelling gone wrong. No one really knows what happened but she was there one minute and then the next was just a pool of blood and her nowhere near insight. They haven't found any traces of her besides the pictures of the bloody water and Darcy trying to find his wife but that's it. Rikki was her older brother and they were the only children and he misses her…a lot. With that thought in mind i headed down to the surf shack. Once I opened the door I could pretty much feel the sadness and gloom in the air. I walked over to see Rikki just sitting at the counter with a locket in his hands and was intently starring at it. I sighed then walked out and to the food shop next door. When I arrived back I put one of the three bags down at the desk and he looked up at me. I smiled.

"A tub of chocolate ship ice cream, with chocolate sauce to make your hungry tummy go away" I said in a baby voice, he smiled then I continued. "The movie Surf's up, to make you laugh" I said and he chuckled. I pulled out the last one. "And a giant bottle of Pepsi to wash away the tears" I said. He got up and hugged me. I hugged back.

"Thanks Gracie-bell" he said.

"It's Ok, well I got to go and deliver the rest" I said and walked out of the door and towards the hotel. I walked in to see Mr Crawford sitting at the desk with his head in his hands. I pressed the bell at the desk and he looked up. I put the bag on his desk and he looked in it and smiled. He hugged me.

"Thank you Grace" he said, I could hear him try and hold back tears and so did it.

"It's ok Mr Crawford, she was like a mum to me too" and with that I walked towards the kitchen to get the rest of the stuff for Kim. _She is going to need it._ As I walked in I saw the guys talking and when they saw me they sprinted over to me.

"Where's Kim?" one asked.

"Is she ok?" said another.

"Is she hurt?" said one more. Ok that's enough.

"Guys SHUT UP!" I shouted and they did what was told. "Look Kim is fine" I said and there was a sigh of relief.

"Where is she?" asked Jack. I sighed.

"Look I can't tell you, today is a very sad day for her and she does it every year for the past 2 years, she goes out and stays there, don't worry she will be back tomorrow" I said and they nodded and walked out the door except Jack who came up to me.

"Why is it so sad for her?" he asked. I looked at my feet and then looked up at him with tears in my eyes.

"I'm sorry Jack but that is something for her to tell you herself" I said then walked out of the kitchen and towards the secret cove. I walked down and climbed over the rocks that hid it then I saw it. It was beautiful, I hadn't been here since last year. I then saw a flash of familiar blond hair in the shack. I shook my head and walked in. At first she didn't notice me, I cleared my throat. _Loudly may I add._ She looked up at me and smiled. I walked up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey Gracie-bell" she said sadly. _I hate seeing her sad_.

"Hey Kim, I bought you the stuff" I said. She grabbed the bag and spilled out the contents onto the bench forgetting about what she was doing. There was a tub of cookie dough ice cream, some nutella, a giant bottle of cola, and a massive watermelon from the kitchen. She smiled at me and then put them into the bag and put it on a different bench behind her. I smiled and walked over to see what she was working on. I looked at it and sighed. _Again._ See Kim has a weird talent. She can carve wood. Ok what I mean is like she will get a small piece of wood and carve something into it or make it into something with her machete. Like last year she made a nice wave as small as my hand. I looked at this one and it seemed so far to be like the end of a fin, like of a dolphin. Well only time will tell. "Well Kim, I'm going to go back before Jerry comes looking for me, if you need anything just call" I said. She nodded and I left. As I was walking out, I could have sworn I heard someone, but there was no one there. So I headed back to the hotel.

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

_Phew_. I thought. I had followed Grace to the secret place or whatever to see Kim. She was walking back when I stepped on a twig dropped down to the floor so she couldn't see me. She then walked off and I got up and walked to the edge of the rocks, there I saw the most amazing thing ever. I saw a beautiful and peaceful cove with a shack in it. But then I saw a familiar flick of blonde hair. I hid behind a rock. I peeked out to see her wearing some denim shorts and a bikini top. I smirked. _Dang she is so hot_. Hormones? Anyway I saw her grab a machete out from inside the shack and cut up something. She then walked out with a piece of watermelon and dropped onto a hammock which was hanging in between to trees. I saw her finish it then look around. She looked up and I followed her gaze until I saw that the trees were in fact coconut trees. She then climbed up the tree with her machete in her mouth and chopped down a coconut. She then cut it open and drank it. She then sat down on the beach and I watched as she closed her eyes. I walked down onto beach and headed towards the shack. I looked inside it and was amazed. I saw all these little figures made out of wood. But one surprised me, it was one…of…me? My thoughts were interrupted by a sweet and familiar voice.

"What are you doing here Brewer"


	12. Chapter 12

**Here is chapter 12! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I heard something inside of the shack. I immediately got up, my knife in hand and walked towards it. I went inside and was freaking out when I saw the back of the one and only Jack Brewer. But then a thought came to me. _How did he find me?_ I was then filled with rage but froze when I saw him pick up one of my wood carvings. I glared at him.

"What are you doing here Brewer" I hissed at him. He turned around, and looked at me with his mouth open wide.

"I was um… u-uh, I w-was um…" he said, I then realised which one he was holding, my eyes widened as I stared at it then back at him. He looked at me with a shy smile. I glared at him and walked up and snatched it out of his hands.

"Go" I said as I turned to the desk and put it back.

"But-" he began.

"But nothing Jack! Look I come here to be alone, I don't need your help ok so just go and LEAVE ME ALONE!" I screamed. He sighed and then walked out. I looked out of the shack to see him going over the rocks. When he was gone I groaned and fell to the floor. _Well that was weird._

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

I walked back from the beach and back to the hotel. I walked in to see Mr Crawford sitting at the front desk with his head in his hands. I didn't want to say anything so I walked up to my room. I walked to my apartment and when I walked in I saw Grace and Jerry sitting on the couch. When I went in Grace turned to me and glared at me she jumped up and walked towards me.

"You followed me!" she said with a very angry look on her face. _How did she know?_ "I have a phone dimwit!" she said as if she read my mind.

"I'm sorry ok, I just wanted to know what was wrong with her" I said as I rose my hands in defence. She just glared back at me then walked back and sat down next to Jerry. I sighed and went into my room. I sat on my bed and turned the radio on.

"_This is 91.1 Sea FM and you're listening to Honolulu's best tunes!" _The announcer said. Suddenly my phone went off. I looked at the caller I.D, it was my mum. I answered.

"Hey Mum" I said casually.

"Hey honey, how is Hawaii?" she asked sweetly through the phone. I called her before I went to follow grace and we kind of started to repatch our relationship.

"Great" I said. _There was something I needed to tell her, but what?_ I tried to think when she interrupted.

"Honey, I looked in the mail today and I got a letter from the national championships for the Karate. You got in hunny!" she squealed in delight. _YESS!_

"Really?" I asked with happiness covering my face.

"Yup!" she said happily and my smile grew. _What did I have to tell her….oh yeah right about the surfing._

"Hey mum, I got some amazing news for you" I said happily.

"What?" she asked desperately. I laughed, oh I missed this side if my mum.

"I went surfing yesterday!" I said. The line went quiet and I got worried. But they were washed away with a squeal. I laughed again. "Well I got to go mum and I'll see you soon" I said.

"Bye Jack, I love you!" she said.

"Love you to ma" I said as I hung up. I laid down on my bed and then realised something. "I got to tell the guys!" I said to myself. _Great I just said that out loud, I sound like an idiot! _Anyway I got up and ran outside. I saw Grace and Jerry looking at the TV intensely. I jumped in front of them and paused the movie.

"OIY it was getting to the best part Yo!" he said as he pouted and crossed his arms.

"I GOT INTO THE FINALS" I said excitedly. He got up and we did our handshake.

"DUDE that's awesome man!" he said happily. We were talking when I decided I had to tell everyone else about how I got in. I then got up and ran downstairs to find everyone else. I ran into the kitchen to see Eddie. I ran up to him and shook him.

"What's up jack?" he asked whilst munching on an apple. I looked at him with a smirk.

"I got in bro!" I said loudly. His face lit up and he gave me a bro hug.

"Jack, man that is great how did you find out?" he said whilst taking another bite of his apple.

"My mum spoke to me" I said happily. I then decided I had to find Milton and Rudy. I ran out to the front desk desperately trying to find Milton, only to see him using the pay phone. I sprinted and picked it out of his hands.

"Hey Julie, could you hold on a sec, Milton will call you back, thanks" I said as I hanged up.

"DUDE! NOT COOL MAN" he yelled at me but I only smiled. He stopped and looked at me with a confused and weirded out face.

"Why are you smiling like that" he said trailing out at the end. He then put it together.

"Oh my gosh you got in didn't you!" he said to me with a smile on his face. I nodded and we did the normal bro hug thing. I then knew where Rudy was going to be. We ran up stairs to the pool where we found Rudy getting some sun. We walked up to him and took his stuff.

"Oiy what was that for guys?" he asked. We all just looked at him and smirked.

"Jack has news" said Milton. They all looked at me.

"I got in to the national championships in L.A, for karate" I said with a smile. Rudy's mouth dropped open.

"Congrats Jack!" he said and he gave me a high five. We all began talking about it when Milton cleared his throat.

"Um guys we have an issue" he said with a worried look on his face. We all looked at him with a confused look. He sighed. "The tournament is on the 10th" he said with a sad look. I looked over to see Rudy counting on his fingers, Eddie secretly taking sips from Rudy's drink, and then to Jerry who just looked plain confused. _The usual Jerry._ I then heard Grace sigh. Sheesh she sigh's a lot.

"It means you have 10 days left" she said whilst grabbing Jerry's hand and looking up at him with a sad look. Their happy faces then turned to sad and then Jerry looked at me.

_I had 10 days to show Kim the truth and tell her how I felt before I leave, because when I'm gone…. I may never see her again._

**Well there we go. Hope y'all liked it and remember, rock on and keep surfing! -Lauren**


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13 OH MOTHER OF GOD, ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT WAAAAAAAA, well anyway here go –Lauren**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I walked into the hotel to find it empty. I shrugged and walked up to my room. When I went in to get my board. I went to walk out when I heard a…moan? I placed my board against the wall and followed the sound and then looked into the living room. I looked in and what I saw made my eyes go teary. It was Brody hooking up with Donna. I ran out and into my room and cried. Suddenly the door burst open and revealed a worried and concerned Jack. He walked in and sat on the edge of my bed. I jumped into his arms and cried and cried.

"Shh, its ok Kimmy" he said and I looked up at him with a sweet smile. "I'm here for you, and I always will be" he continued. He then looked into my eyes and started leaning in, and so did I, our lips were about to touch when he turned to dust. I looked around me terrified and saw the walls of my room crumbling down. I then was in darkness when suddenly everything lit up. I saw Grace standing there smiling at me. Her expression changed as she looked to my left, she then ran towards me screaming something but nothing came out. I then felt her push me out of the way and a pair of bright lights hit her. I looked over to see my lifeless friend on the floor. Then suddenly someone came out of the car, it was…DONNA!

"I told her to keep her mouth shut" she said. She then turned to dust also. _What is going on? _I suddenly started falling when I landed in water. I swam to the top only to be pushed back down by an incoming wave. I got back up and before I took a breath a massive wave washed over me. I was drowning then my vision went blurry. _So this is the end. _I suddenly jumped awake to see Grace standing in front of me with a now empty bucket of water in her hands. _A dream, it was all a dream…_ she looked at me confused and I jumped into her arms.

"I'm so sorry Grace, for everything" I said with tears streaming down my face. She looked at me and smiled.

"It's ok Kim, its ok" she said as she hugged me back.

_I have my best friend back_.

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

I woke up with a feeling that today was going to be a good day, but I didn't know why. I got up and got changed and headed downstairs to get some breakfast. I walked in to see Jerry sitting on the counter with his head in his hands. I walked over to him and put a hand on his back.

"What's up man?" I asked. I really wanted to know because he is never quiet. So it must be really serious. He lifted his head up and looked at me. _Wow, he looks really down._

"I just- I just- I can't believe we are leaving in 9 days" he said before putting his head back in his hands. _Oh, why would he be… oh my god I am an idiot!_

"Wow, I forgot about you and Grace man, what are you going to do. I mean we have finally finished grade 11, everything matter's this year, what are you going to do?" I asked. He looked up at me with another sad smile.

"I don't know bro, I mean, I really like her. And you know I am a player, well…was" I couldn't believe my ears. He was letting go of his title for Grace… he must REALLY like her.

"Wow man, giving up your title for Grace. I never would have seen it coming, but seriously what are you going to do?" I asked him worriedly. Jerry is my best friend and I want the best for him.

"I'm going to make it work, and then when I finish, she can come there or I will come here" he said with a smile. I smiled back. I knew there was no changing his mind so I may as well support him. Suddenly I heard a thump outside. I looked at jerry and we both looked out to see Brody kissing DONNA! I cleared my throat. They looked at me.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR CHEATING ON KIM!" I scream at him. He smirks.

"Yeah, the dumb blonde will never see it coming because she doesn't believe anything you or your retarded friends say" he hissed at me. I just glared at him.

"I don't care if she doesn't believe me yet, but she will know" I said to him with venom in my voice.

"Well she will never find out" he said looking at me evilly.

"Actually…SHE JUST DID" came another voice. I turned towards the door to see Kim standing there with teary eyes. Brody ran up to her but she just shoved him aside and started walking to the elevator. "We are through Brody, you heartless jerk!" she said as she reached the elevator.

"Whatever, I never cared for you anyway" he hissed. Then she broke down into tears, I saw grace help her up to the elevator. But one thought was repeating itself over and over again in my mind. He made Kim cry. No one makes Kim cry, _No one makes MY Kim cry!_ I said to myself and I walked over to Brody. I picked him up by his collar and shoved him against the wall.

"I told you Brody did I. I told you what was going to happen if you broke her heart!" I said as I punched him smack in the face. He bent over and grabbed his nose. I then kicked him in the balls and was about to kick him in the head when Jerry and Eddie held me back. He then fell to the floor and Donna rushed over to help him. I turned around and sprinted towards the elevator. _I have got to be there for her. Cause if I want us to be together, I have to-get-her first. _I repeated as I walked up to her room. I was about to knock on her door when an idea came to my head. I sprinted out of the hotel. _If I want her to like me, this has got to be perfect._ I said as I ran to the food store.

**~Kim's P.O.V~ **

Grace and I were walking back to the hotel when I told her all about her dream. When I mentioned Brody cheating she tensed. I sighed and we walked inside only for my nightmare I had last night to actually come true. I saw Brody kissing… _Donna…_ I watched as Jack stood up for me. Then I had had enough of watching this unfold. I decided to confront Brody.

"Well she will never find out" he said whilst giving jack an evil look.

"Actually…SHE JUST DID" I said. They turned around and they both looked at me. Jack looked extremely sad and Brody looked mad. He walked over to me but I just shoved him out of the way. "We are over Brody, you heartless jerk!" I screamed and walked towards the elevator. I then heard him scoff.

"Whatever, I never cared for you anyway". _He never cared._ I then collapsed to the ground and finally let the tears fall. I felt Grace help me up and into the elevator. I was crying the whole time. When we reached my room I flopped down on my bed and after a while of crying I looked up and saw Grace looking sympathetically at me.

"I'm so sorry Grace, for everything. I should have believed you. I mean you are my best friend and we have gone through so much, I don't know why I didn't. Wow something is wrong with me-" I started but she smiled and then interrupted me.

"Kim, it's ok. We all do stupid things for love" she said and then came over and sat down next to me while I cried. After a while there was a knock at the door. Grace got up and opened it to show a familiar boy. As my eyes adjusted to the light I saw it was the one and only Jack Brewer.

_Why is her here? I thought he couldn't give a damn about me?_

**I know what you all are thinking… FINALLY! Haha trust me so was I. well anyway, REVIEW, REVIEW PEOPLE! So remember, rock on and keep surfing! –Lauren**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14! Yew ok so here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

_What is he doing here?_ I asked myself. I saw grace get up and smile at him. She then whispered something in his ear then left. He was just standing at my door waiting for me.

"C-c-can I c-come I-in?" he asked nervously. I smiled at this and nodded. He came in and sat down on the edge of my bed with a bag in his hands. I looked at him confused and he looked at me and smiled.

"I'm sorry Kim" he said whilst looking down. I smiled but thankfully he didn't see.

"It's ok" I said. He looked up at me and smiled. He then reached into the bag.

"I know we aren't really friends but… but I would love to get to know you" he said shyly. I smiled and nodded.

"I would love that" I said happily. Even after what just happened I can't believe that I'm smiling, and I can't believe that Jack of all people wants to be my friend. Actually I can believe that. Haha.

"Well then, I ran to the shops to get some stuff to make you feel better about Bro-" he quickly stopped himself. I then felt a silent tear roll down my cheek. All of today's memories came back and then so did all of the memories we ever had together and then I burst out crying. I then felt the weight of the bed become lighter at my feet, then I felt it gain at my side. I looked up to see jack sitting there with a look of sympathy on his face. I couldn't control what I did, but next thing I know, I was in his arms crying my eyes out.

"It's ok Kim" he said as I cried into his shirt. When I was hugging him, I felt…safe. I felt the warmth from his arms around me and his chest pressed against mine. I felt… happy and I loved every second of it. Then I let go and looked at him and his shirt that was now wet with my tears. He followed my eyesight and looked at his shirt and chuckled. "Don't worry about it" he said as if he read my mind. I smiled. He then turned and put the bag in front of me. I gave him a confused look and he just smirked. "Well anyway I went to the shop and picked up some stuff for you" he said and I smiled. He pulled out a bucket of chocolate-chip ice cream, then a can of whipped cream. Then some sweets and a bottle of cola along with a block of chocolates. I looked at him in awe.

"Jack you didn't have to" I said with a smile on my face, he smiled back.

"But I did" he said then he pulled out a movie. I was hoping it wasn't a chick flick. To my surprise it was one of my favourite movies of all time. _Blue Crush._ I looked at him with a surprised look.

"How did you know?" I asked. He just smirked as if it was the most stupid question in the world.

"Well remember you were watching it in the movie room one day and I heard you say it was your favourite movie-" he started but I interrupted him.

"Y-y-you remember that?" I asked. He nodded as he rubbed the back of his neck. I smiled then jumped on him and hugged him and smiled. I felt him hug back. And I smiled. He then got up and put the movie on. We both sat down and started eating.

_~Time Skip~_

"HAHAHA really!" I said to him, he was explaining how he and Jerry had pranked a teacher and they got covered in paint instead. I was laughing so hard I felt a six pack coming on. Jack just smiled at me. I then felt my phone go off and looked at it to see a text from grace.

_Hey girl I hope your feeling better now that jack is there ;) well I'll see you tomorrow hunny –Gracie-Bell xxx_

I smiled at it and then I saw the time. It was 10pm. I looked at jack and he smiled. I got up and brushed all of the tissues off me. he smiled and got up to. I walked him to the door and he then stopped and turned to me.

"Again, I'm-" he started but I cut him off with a hug. He hugged back.

"Thank you for everything Jack. It was the sweetest thing that anyone had done for me" I said and I felt him hug me tighter and I did the same. We finally let go and he headed back to his apartment and I waved and smiled, he did the same and then I headed into my apartment and walked back to my bed and started to clean up my room.

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

I arrived inside of my apartment and smiled. I walked in and saw the guys sitting on the couch. They ran up to me and started asking questions.

"How is Kim?"

"Are you to together yet?"

"Have you made out with her yet bro?" well you can guess who the last one was. I chuckled.

"Kim is fine now, we are not together and we are just being friends for a while but I plan to get her eventually" I said with a smile. They smiled at me. I walked into my room only to hear Jerry yell.

"Remember Bro you now have 8 days left!" with this my smile faltered. _I got to up my game!_

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

I finally finished cleaning my room and I sat down on my bed. I felt my phone go off and I looked at it. a text from an unknown number huh? Hmm. I looked at it and smiled.

_Hey Kim it is me Jack, Grace gave me your number, I hope you don't mind ;) –Jack xx_

"Awww he cares" I said to myself and then then slapped my hand over my mouth realising I just said it out loud. _Oh who am I kidding, no one is going to come into my room._ I thought, then I looked at my phone and replied.

_Not at all, I'm glad you texted because I am BORED! –Kim xx_

I smiled then laid down on my bed. Not a moment later my phone went off again.

_Haha, well that's not good. Anyway I was wondering if you wanted to do something with me tomorrow. –Jack xx_

I smiled. He wanted to spend time with me. My smile grew bigger as I replied.

_I would love to, I have no other plans so yeah. I would like that –Kim xx_

_Ok then I'll come by your apartment at 10am :) Well I'm going to go to bed so night –Jack xx_

_I will be looking forward to it. And goodnight jack :) –Kim xx_

And with that I held the phone to my chest. But then I realised something.

_Am I falling for jack brewer?_

**Well there it is. I hope y'all liked it. Remember to review people. Oh and rock on and keep surfing! -Lauren**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys I am so sorry for not updating but I have been away, please forgive me. I promise I will update every day after Friday. I can't update until Friday but I will try. Well here we are Chapter 15 everyone! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**IMPORTANT NOTE AT THE END PLEASE DO READ IT!**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

**~Jack's P.O.V~**

I woke up with a smile on my face, I got to spend the day with Kim, _My Kim! _Well she isn't my Kim yet but she will be soon, I hope. I got out of bed and was about to walk downstairs to the kitchen when I saw Milton.

"Remember Jack, we have 8 days left" he said. I nodded and walked down to the kitchen with a spring in my step. When I got down there I saw jerry and Grace talking and giggling. I cleared my throat and they looked up at me and smiled.

"How was yesterday?" Grace said with a wink and Jerry rose his eyebrows up and down. I shook my head and walked over to them.

"Nothing, I helped her feel better, we are now friends and I'm taking her out today" I said with a smile.

"Like a date?" asked a very excited grace. I chuckled and turned to face them.

"Not yet, I'm just taking her to the beach as a friend hang out thing" I said trailing off at the end. I really don't know what you would call it…. hmmm. Anyway I asked the chef that was FINALLY here today after his holiday to cook up some bacon and eggs quickly and put it on a tray. After around 10 minutes he was done and I grabbed a glass of orange juice and sprinted out of there as fast as I could with the tray without spilling it. I ran to the elevator and pressed our floor. I watched as we went up floor by floor. Finally we had reached the right floor and I ran down the hall. I went to her apartment and let myself in. I walked to her room and knocked on the door before coming in. once I was inside the familiar room I saw the gorgeous blond sprawled out on her bed asleep. I chuckled and cleared my throat and she jumped up. She looked around frantically before her eyes landed on me.

"Oh thank god, it's just you" she said as she sat up. She looked at the tray in my hands and raised an eyebrow. I walked over and put it in front of her. She looked up at me and smiled. "What's this for?" she asked happily, my smile grew seeing her happy.

"Well because we are going out at 10 and it is 9:48 I decided to bring breakfast here so you could eat it quickly so then we could go" I stated and as soon as I said that her eyes widened.

"Ok I'll eat quickly, now you go and get ready then come back" she said then I nodded and was about to head out before I forgot. I turned around and she looked at me strange.

"Wear a bikini as well, because you'll need it" I said with a wink then headed out. _Today is going to be fun!_

**~Kim's P.O.V~**

As soon as Jack left I got up and jumped into my bathroom and turned on the shower. After that I got into my bikini and put a pair of blue shorts and a white tank top. I had my lucky necklace and then walked back in and finished my breakfast. Within a few seconds the door flew open to reveal a smiling jack. He had board shorts on and a surfboard and basket in the other. I smiled and got my surfboard and we walked out.

_~Time Skip~_

We had finally arrived at the beach and we put our boards in the sand. He stood there for a moment just smiling at the water. I quickly chucked off my shirt and shorts and grabbed my board. I turned around to him and smiled. I saw him checking me out and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks.

"You wanna come in?" I asked still looking as red as tomato. She chuckled and nodded. "Race you in there!" I yelled over my shoulder as I ran down towards the water. I jumped in and made my way out. Once I was sitting out there I saw jack running down the beach. _Oh my, he has a good body, karate has done well to him!_ CUT IT OUT KIM. I was pulled out of my thoughts with his voice.

"So Kim, I heard you're an ok surfer?" he said with a smirk. I chuckled.

"Ok? Please I'm awesome!" I said with a smile. He chuckled at this and then shook his head.

"Alright Blondie, then show me how it is done" he said with a smirk. I smirked and turned towards the water and waited for the perfect wave. After a few minutes I saw it. I smirked and started paddling in. I felt my board get lifted up by the water and I dropped in and stood up. I was on the perfect wave. I leaned forward to make me move faster. I then rode up the wave and did a 360 spin and landed back in.

_Heck yeah Kim!_ I said to myself with a smile. I then rode up the wave and jumped off my board so I landed safely behind the wave. I then paddled back over to Jack with a smirk on my face. His mouth was hanging open and he had a look of disbelief on his face. I then started cracking up laughing. _Oh that is priceless._ He then shook his head and escaped his daze. He then looked back up to me and I smirked at him.

"And that is how it is done" I said to him not taking away my smirk. He then chuckled and shook his head.

"I have got to admit, that was awesome, but check this" he said as he paddled in catching a wave in the process. He dropped in and started to do all of these tricks. _Wow._ That was the only thing that was on my mind. _That and how hot he looked without a shirt on!_ SHUT UP. I was pulled out of my daze by a cocky voice. Jack Brewer was sitting in front of me smirking. I looked at him with my mouth agape.

"Jack that was AMAZING!" I said and I saw the smile grow on his face. "Where did you learn to do that stuff?" I asked. I knew he was going to say something cocky but his answer surprised me.

"My dad taught me" he said whilst looking down. I then remembered what happened to his dad and I instantly felt bad for asking the question.

"I'm sorry Jack" I said with a look of sympathy. He kept looking at his board with his head down. "I know what it feels like to lose a parent" I said to him and his head perked up.

"Your mum?" he asked and I nodded. I guess it is time for me to tell him about it.

"Yeah she died when a couple of years ago, she was attacked by a shark, my dad was with her but…he couldn't save her" I said looking at jack who was giving me a look of sympathy.

"I'm sorry Kim" he said and he put his hand on mine. I looked up at him and smiled.

"It's Ok" I replied and he smiled back. I then turned to look at the sun, it was slowly going down. I starred at it like something was pulling me towards it. But I was interrupted by jack.

"Kim, come on I have to show you something" he said. I nodded and we headed in to the beach. Once we were there we got up and picked up our boards and started to walk along the beach. We reached a spot where there were heaps of palm trees. It was beautiful we kept walking until we reached the cove. _My cove._ I smiled and looked at him. Jack headed down towards the shack and I followed. When we were outside he turned to me. "Wait here until I say come in ok?" he said with a goofy smile. I nodded and he headed inside. I was waiting…and waiting…and waiting. I looked at my watch and it had been 10 minutes.

"Can I come in yet?" I called. I then heard something being moved. Then jack emerged.

"Yeah, but put this on first" he replied. I hesitantly nodded and he put the blond fold on me. He then led me inside of the shack. He then let go of me and moved out of the way. "Ok you can look now" I heard him say and I took off the blind fold. When I saw it I was shocked, but in a good way. Jack had refurnished it. He had got a couch and put it in there as well as a T.V. _Aw! He so likes you!_ I thought to myself. I then looked around and towards the door. There was a welcome mat and I sighed with happiness. I turned around to see jack standing there nervously. "Do you like it?" he asked with a shy smile.

"Do I like it? I love it" I stated and the boy's face lit up. "Thank you!" I said as I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He immediately hugged back and we stood there for a while. We let go and we walked outside to see the sun setting.

"Well I hope you liked it" he said as we headed back to the hotel.

"I did, thank you jack, thank you" I said with a big smile.

"It's ok" he replied. I smiled at him and he happily returned it. Then a thought came to my mind.

"Jack, where did you get that stuff?" I asked hoping he didn't buy it.

"I found most of it, like the couch. But I bought the T.V from the second hand store" he said with a smile. I nodded and sighed in relief.

"How much was the T.V? Cause I have got the cash at home" I stated and he started laughing but I just was confused.

"Kim, you're not paying me back, I bought it for 25 dollars so don't worry about it" he said with a goofy smile. I nodded knowing I wasn't going to win this fight. We finally arrived back at the hotel and we went to our room.

"Night jack" I said with a smile.

"Good night Kim" he replied then I walked inside. Once I was in there I saw Caroline drinking some Coffee.

"Who was that Kim?" she said with a smirk and raising her eyebrows.

"My friend" I replied and walked to my room. I flopped down on my bed and laid there thinking about the day that just went by. I closed my eyes and played it over and over again in my mind.

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I went inside and went straight to my room and sighed happily. Today had been a success. I was replaying today's events over in my mind when someone knocked at my door. I groaned and sat up only to see the guys walk in. they had a down expression on their faces, and I was concerned.

"Hey guys what's up?" I asked. I saw them all look at each other and sigh.

"Jack there has been a change of plans" Rudy said whilst playing with his thumbs.

"W-w-what are you talking about?" I asked nervously. Eddie came over to me and sighed.

"Jack we are leaving early" He said. What? What no, no, no, no, NO.

"W-w-what?" I asked as I felt my heart begin to drop.

"Jack we are leaving in two days" Milton said. I just sat there shocked. They all walked out leaving me sitting by myself. I can't believe it. I am leaving. I'm leaving the beach, surfing, and the hotel. But most of all, I'm leaving Kim. I will never see her again. I flopped onto my bed. _What am I going to do?_

**Ok I am so sorry about the wait but I can't update until Friday so please do not hate me. I'm really sorry. Well rock on and keep surfing. -Lauren**


	16. Chapter 16

**Here is chapter 16 people, I'm sorry about the wait and everything but I have been away but I am back early because we couldn't go! YAY! I am really, really sorry guys. Well anyway here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it but if I did it would be awesome.**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I woke up to a nervous feeling in my stomach. I was leaving tomorrow, how am I going to break it to Kim. I don't want to have to say goodbye, I knew I would have to do it eventually but I was hoping something amazing would come to mind when it did. I was about to leave her behind when I go home. I will never see her again and the more I picture her face the sadder I get. I have to just stick to myself today and prepare for the worst. I got up and walked out to see Milton sitting on the couch, I went and sat down next to him.

"Milton, I need advice" I said not taking my eyes off the T.V.

"Let me guess, it is about Kim. You are going to ignore her today so it makes the goodbye easier" he said looking at the T.V. I just stared at him with amazement. He looked at me and smiled. "I overheard you talking to yourself this morning about it" he said with a smirk. I chuckled and shook my head. "But anyway I can't tell you what to do, so do what your heart tells you" he said and patted me on the back and got up and walked to his room.

"Ok, do what my heart tells me" I mumbled to myself. I closed my eyes and thought about it. I got it!

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

I got up with a smile on my face. I was in a good mood for a weird reason, I'm not a morning person so I was concerned for my own health. I walked down stairs to see Grace and Jerry. I walked in and I saw her with teary eyes.

"Hey guys" I said unsurely. They looked at me and wiped her eyes.

"Hey Kim" she said whilst wiping her eyes.

"What wrong Grace?" I said, I then turned to Jerry and he then cleared his throat.

"Well you see me and the g-" he started but Grace slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Uh… what he meant to say was that him and the Grace… Grace-mister are going out today for a romantic lunch and I started to cry because it was so sweet" she said with a smile. I then nodded unsurely and walked out. As I walked out the door I bumped into a hard surface. I looked up to see Jack Brewer looking at me. I just smiled but he didn't smile back. He looked… _Distant._ I thought to myself. He then picked up his board from the ground and begun walking again but I then joined him.

"What's up Jack?" I asked concerned. But he didn't even say a word. "Why aren't you talking to me" I asked again walking along side of him but he just kept quiet. I then ran ahead of him and stopped so that I was in his path before I spoke again. "Why aren't you talking to me Jack?" I asked harshly. This time he paused and looked at me and I saw something flash through his eyes but as quick as it came, it was gone. He then barged past me and kept walking. I huffed and walked back to the hotel to see Eddie standing there. "What was that about?" I asked him. I really hoped he knew.

"I d-d-don't know, sorry got to go BYE!" He said then he walked away. _What the heck? _Why is everyone acting so weird? I then walked into the kitchen and got the cook to make me breakfast.

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I felt so bad ignoring Kim like that, but I had to. If I didn't I wouldn't be able to say goodbye tomorrow then. I walked down to the water but I got to the edge, I didn't feel like it. I then picked my stuff up and walked to the cove. Hopefully she wasn't there, for my sake cause knowing her she would pester me about it. After a while I finally arrived the cove. I looked up at the shack and I sighed. Thinking about all of the memories from yesterday I smiled. But then I remembered that I was leaving tomorrow and the smile quickly left my face. I felt like I wanted to curl up in a ball and die. _Wow you sound like a girl._ Oh shut up. Wow, I'm having an argument with myself. Isn't that great. I then put my board down and fell into the sand and laid there for a while. I closed my eyes and breathed in one of my last breaths of this beautiful Hawaiian air. Soon after that, sleep took over me.

_~Graces P.O.V~_

After Kim had left I threw myself into Jerry's arms. I couldn't believe he was leaving tomorrow.

"Shhh, it's going to be ok Gracie" he soothed but I just couldn't stop the tears.

"I'm going to miss you so much Jerry" I said as more tears streamed out of my eyes.

"Hey, hey" he said as he lifted my chin up to face him. "We still have a whole day, why don't I take you out to that restaurant that you told Kim about?" he said with a smile. I smiled back as much as I could. _He is so sweet._

"I'd love that" I replied as we got up and walked out.

_~Milton's P.O.V~_

"I know sweetie, I miss you too" I replied back to Julie who I was on the phone with.

"I can't wait to see you Milty" she said with a giggle. I chuckled at the nickname.

"I know, me to Julie-kins" I said with a smile. I then thought about jack and decided to talk to her about it. "Hey Julie, when we get back, Jack and Jerry might be a bit strange" I said.

"How so?" she asked cautiously.

"Well Jerry found himself a girlfriend who he really, REALLY likes. He even gave up his _'Playa'_ title just to be with her" I started but was interrupted by a reply from Julie.

"Aw! What about Jack?" she asked.

"He fell in love with a girl here, and they are perfect for each other, but there has been so much drama and he has to leave her behind so please try not to bring it up" I pleaded to my girlfriend over the phone.

"Don't worry honey, I won't" she replied. I sighed in relief knowing that this will be good for them. "Ok well I have got to go because Kelsey is telling me to hurry up" she replied through the phone.

"Ok well I will see you soon, I love you" I said.

"I love you too Milty" she said and then the call ended. _Now, I just have to help jack._

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

I looked at the clock that was on the wall next to the bar. 11pm. Wow, I really need to get a life, I said to myself and I took a sip of my coke. I sat there at the bar on the roof top pool just looking over the island. _There's no place like home_. I said as I took another sip of my coke. I then walked down stairs to my room when I bumped into jack again. But he just kept walking. I ran up to him and jumped in front of him.

"Ok Jack, why are you ignoring me?" I asked. But he just kept going with a blank face. "Am I not worth talking to?" I asked but he kept going. "FOR FUCK'S SAKE JACK! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU SO WHY THE HECK AREN'T YOU TALKING TO ME!" I screamed. He then turned around with anger and annoyance on his face. Normally people would be intimidated by this but today I was just filled with anger.

"Look Kim, just leave me alone ok! I don't want to talk to you ok! That's why I haven't been speaking to you! I'm sorry if I hurt your precious little feeling but you need to come back to reality Kim! So just leave me alone!" he screamed at me and stomped back to his room. I ran back to mine as fast as I could and fell onto my bed crying.

_Why does he have to be so god damn complicated!_

**Well I hope you all liked it, it is the 4****th**** last chapter! I'm sorry but there we go! I will write more after I promise.**


	17. Chapter 17

**IM BACK PEOPLE! YEAH AND I AM UPDATING EVERYDAY! Ok so chapter 17 here we go.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I woke up at 3am because I couldn't sleep, not with the sadness that is currently coursing through me. _I am going home today._ I'm leaving Kim. At 9am I was flying out of here and back home. I couldn't even think about it without feeling my body lock up with sadness so I tried to keep my mind off it. I got up and walked out of my bedroom to see Milton up too. I walked over to the kitchen where he was sitting drinking coffee. I sat in front of him and he looked at me with a sad smile.

"You ready for today?" he asked with a sympathetic look on his face. I looked at my hands.

"As ready as I'll ever be" I said as I got up and walked into my room and got the second part of my plan to work.

_~Grace's P.O.V~_

I woke up to hear my phone going off. I sat up and looked at it to see Jerry calling. I picked it up and answered it.

"Hey Jerry, is it time to go?" I asked as I felt my eyes get watery. I heard him sigh through the phone.

"Yeah, it is chica" he replied. I sighed and got out of bed and walked to the bathroom.

"Ok I'll be over in 10" I said.

"Ok see you soon babe" he said and we then ended the call. I huffed and looked at my clock. 8am. _Here we go._

_~Rudy's P.O.V~_

I got up and packed all of my stuff. I looked out of my window to see the island. I smiled and closed my eyes breathing in the fresh air. I have to admit, I'm going to miss this place, especially the pool…but the people to. But there is one thing that has changed. And that is the guys, especially jack and jerry. Jerry gaining a girlfriend and Jack… falling in love. I know I couldn't believe it, but he has, he just doesn't know how hard it is going to be for him. And as for Kim, she doesn't know she loves him yet, but wait until we leave and then she will figure it out. I opened my eyes and grabbed my bag and walked out of my room to see all of the guys and grace standing there.

"You guys ready?" I asked. They nodded and we walked out. We walked to the lobby and said goodbye to Darcy and Caroline and thanked them. "Where is Kim?" I asked and I saw Jack hunch over at the name. Darcy looked at me with a sad smile.

"She left to go surfing early this morning, I don't think she knew, but even if she did. She wouldn't say goodbye, she wouldn't be able to" he said looking at jack sympathetically when he said the last line. We nodded and headed into a cab with Grace.

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I watched as we passed the beach that I had spent many of my days. And that day with Kim… I am really going to miss her. I wish I had told her, I really do but I just couldn't do it. The others didn't have the heart to do it either. I felt someone grab my hand and I saw Grace smiling.

"Not telling her was the right thing to do Jack" she started but I looked out the window. "She isn't good at goodbye's, not after her mum" she finished. She then removed her hand and cuddled Jerry. _Oh Kim I hope you do forgive me._

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

I was out in the water on my surfboard. I felt as if I had to come in, it was really strange, like something was dragging me into the water. I sat there and thought about yesterday. _What is his problem?_ I mean he was all like 'I'll always be here for you' and then he ignored me and I can't believe him. I saw a god wave and I caught it in. once I got in I needed to think so I headed to the cove. As I came through the tree's I noticed foot prints in the sand. I then walked suspiciously towards the shack only to see no one inside. I walked in and flopped down on the couch. I sat there but then walked over to my bench to work on my wood carving but I paused when I saw a piece of paper with my name on it. I opened it and began reading.

_Dear Kim,_

_I'm sorry Kim. I know that this summer has been full of drama and heart break but I have to admit, it was the best summer on my life. I am really glad I let Rudy and the guys drag me out here, and I'm glad that I met you. I'm glad that I got to meet the feisty blond black belt surfer chick that doesn't give a care in the world. I'm glad I got to meet the caring and confident girl that you are. I'm glad I came to Hawaii, and I hope to one day return. _

_Before I came here I was troubled. I was a bad ass, which I still am, but I was confused. I blocked everyone out besides my closest friends and turned to violence. My friends are my family but for some reason I didn't feel whole. I had a bad past and I thought no one would ever understand. But then I met you. You had gone through the same thing as I did Kim. You went through the same suffering that I did, and I felt as if I knew you in a deeper way because of that, and you're stronger because of it. _

_I earned your trust but then I was a dick and I blew it. Yesterday I blew it, I ignored you and I'm sorry. I just want to say that it wasn't you. It was me. I know how bad that sounds but I have a reason. I knew that if I got any closer that I wouldn't be able to say goodbye. Yes, I am leaving. And by the time you read this I will be getting onto my flight back to L.A._

_See I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to you is because when I came here I fell in love. With the island, the water, the people. Specifically one person. And that's you. Yes I fell in love with the surfing beauty of Hawaii. I fell in love with the feisty Kim Crawford. Yes I am in love with you, and only you. It was love at first sight, I fell for you as soon as you came out of that elevator. I know I was rude to you but that's all I have ever known and for you to speak back to me like that was amazing because no one had ever had the nerve to do that. And that was one of the things that I fell for._

_I am sorry I didn't tell you Kim. I just didn't have the heart. I am so sorry Kim. I really am. I want you to know that I am going to miss you Kim. I will never forget this summer and I will think about it every time I close my eyes. I will never forget this beautiful place and the girl that I am completely and madly in love with that calls it home. I will come back one day. But until then, I'll leave you with this._

_I love you Kim, forever and always_

_-Your Jack Brewer xx_

_P.S. I am also leaving you something out the front of the shack. It will always remind you of me._

I walked out the front and looked at the entrance to the shack. I looked up to see a chunk of wood covered in dust nailed just on top of the door. I reached up and whipped the dust away. I froze in my spot when I saw what it read.

"_Our Place –Jack and Kim" _I felt like I count breath, then everything sunk in from what he said in the letter. Oh, My, God. I can't believe it. He loves me. He loves me. HE LOVES ME! I have to get to him. I ran as fast as I could to where my uncle works and I barged through the door and ran to him.

"I NEED YOUR CAR KEYS!" I shouted to him and he didn't stop me. He chucked them to me and smiled. I ran out the back and got to his car. I turned on the engine and drove as fast as I could to the airport. I looked at the clock. 9 Am. And I was almost there. I drove for what seemed like forever until I reached the entrance and I sprinted in as fast as I could.

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

We got through security and waited for our flight. Grace was sitting there beside Jerry holding on to him for dear life. I looked at my watch and saw it was 8:55. I sat down and played with my thumbs.

"_All those for flight QJ143 to Los Angeles please make your way to gate 3, thank you" _A woman said over the intercom. I got up and looked at the guys who did the same. I looked at Grace and she jumped into Jerry's arms and cried. I felt so sorry for her. She let go and he kissed her. We smiled and we headed to the entrance. Rudy, Milton and Eddie walked through the gate and I did the same but waited for Jerry. After a few moments I saw Jerry emerge. He had red eyes, I knew he had been crying. We turned and saw grace through the glass waving. We waved back and boarded the plane. I sat on the window seat next to jerry. After we sat down we said nothing. I looked out the window to see that we were moving. After a minute we lifted off the ground and I felt a tear roll down my cheek. _Goodbye Kim._

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

I ran in as fast as I could. I ran to a lady at the desk.

"What gate is a flight to Los Angeles leaving from" I asked quickly.

"Gate 3" she said and that's all I needed. I ran for my life towards gate 3. When I arrived there I saw it was empty apart from a girl looking out the glass. I ran over to the window only to see that there was nothing there. They were gone. _He is gone._ I fell to the ground crying. I felt someone sit in front of me. I looked up and saw Grace and I jumped into her eyes.

"G-g-grace, he said h-he l-l-l-loved m-me" I said between sobs. She looked at me surprised. "A-a-and I d-didn't g-g-get t-to tell h-h-h-him" she looked confused.

"You didn't get to tell him what Kim?" she asked with tears rolling down her face.

"T-t-that I love him"

**Well I hope you all liked it because I had a lot of fun writing this chapter and the end is going to be amazing I think :) so yeah keep watching out for it. Rock on and keep surfing people! -Lauren**


	18. Chapter 18

**Here it is people Chapter 18. I hope you all like it :D **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I woke up to someone shaking me. I opened my eye to see Jerry shaking me.

"Dude, we are landing" he said glumly. I nodded and then put away my tray. I looked out my window to see Los Angeles. I thought about how we had my competition in a few days. We did this so then we could go home and see our family's before-hand. So after we land we are going in a car back to Seaford. I sighed and watched as we got closer and closer to the ground. With a jolt forwards I knew that we had landed. I sat there looking at the airport in which I had seen a few weeks ago. I went back to thinking about the summer that has now almost passed. I sighed and got up to leave with the guys. I walked past them and got my bag then we headed to the car park. _Seaford here I come._

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

Once I arrived home from the airport I walked into the hotel to see my dad and Caroline looking at me with a sympathetic look. I walked to my room and flopped onto my bed. I wanted to curl up into a ball and cry but I had no tears left. So I simply just laid there doing nothing but thinking. Thinking about the boy I just let slip away. I felt so bad for doing it. I know that I will probably never see him again. I got up and walked downstairs to see Joan. I looked at her and she gave me a hug.

"It's going to be ok Kim" she said with a smile and I smiled back. "Now can you help me clean their room?" she asked hopefully. I chuckled and nodded my head. We walked back to the elevator with Joan's equipment and headed to their room. Once we walked into the familiar apartment I stood there and looked around. I walked into each of the room's and I finally came across which one was jacks. How did I know this you ask? I could still smell his cologne. I smiled at the smell and laid down on his bed and closed my eyes and breathed in his scent. I laid there thinking about him and his gorgeous brown eyes that I get lost in every time I looked at the boy. I was pulled from my daydream by Joan's voice. "Kim can you come here and help me move the coffee table?" I heard Joan call.

"Ok, I'm coming" I called to her. I got up to leave but my eye caught something. I looked and saw jack's surfboard leaning against the wall. It looked the same but then I noticed it had some writing at the top.

_For my Kimmy, forever love –Jack_

I felt my eyes get watery and I walked over to the board and sat down in front of it pulling it down onto my lap. I traced my hands over the fresh wax that was on it. I then looked at the writing and I rested my hands on it and put my head in my hands. And that was when I realised something

I need Jack Brewer.

_~Graces P.O.V~_

I got back to my house and went to my balcony. I stood there and looked at the water. I then turned to my right and saw the boardwalk that Jerry had taken me to countless times. Including our lunch yesterday. I sighed and looked down at the bracelet around my wrist that he had gotten for me. I smiled at it. It was a plain silver band with a charm of a dolphin on it. I loved it to pieces and I promised him I would never take it off. _Oh I hope he does come back._ Of course he will, I mean he didn't break up with you. Wait… he didn't break up with me, so he is still my boyfriend. Wow, I can't believe that he is going to try and make this work. _Oh how I love him._

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I looked out the window as we entered Seaford. All of the familiar buildings and people that we drove past made me realise how my summer was now over. I sighed and spaced out. Before I knew it we were at the dojo. We all got out of the car and got our bags. As soon as I got mine I started walking home.

"Jack, wait we have to train for the competition" Rudy said behind me. I waved him off and kept walking home. I looked around as I took the familiar path home. Everything looked the same, but it didn't feel the same. I felt like I was missing something. I knew what it was but I had to keep my mind off it. When I reached the front door, I unlocked it with the spare key that was under the mat and walked in. I walked into the kitchen to see my mum sitting there.

"JACK!" she cried and jumped up and hugged me.

"Hi" I said and I then walked up stairs to unpack. She looked at me confused but I just shrugged it off. Once I walked into my room I looked around and saw all of the poster's on the walls of stuff and I walked over to them and pulled them all down, but I left one. It was of the ocean and a surfer, it reminded me of Hawaii so I left it. I smiled then started to unpack. After an intense 2 hours of unpacking I fell onto my bed and closed my eyes. I breathed in and tried to imagine the beautiful island I left behind.

_I was on a beach and I saw a familiar blond standing collecting shells. She then ran over to me and showed me one._

"_See Jack, I told you they were beautiful" she said with a smile on her face._

"_Yeah, they are, but not as beautiful as you" I said. I saw her blush and I chuckled. I then grabbed her hand and pulled her close. We just stood there looking into each other's eyes._

"_Jack I need to tell you something" she said, I nodded telling her to go on. She inhaled then exhaled and looked me back in the eye. "Jack I-"_

I opened to see my mum standing at my door. _Oh come on!_ She walked over to me and sat down by my side. She looked at me worriedly.

"Jack, what happened to you in Hawaii" she asked worriedly.

"I fell in love mum" I said and I looked at her. Her eyes looked watery and she hugged me.

"Aw my baby is growing up!" she cried. I chuckled and hugged her back. After a few moments she looked at me excitedly.

"So when can I meet her?" she asked. I sighed.

"Never" I replied looking down at my hands feeling sadness rush through me.

"What do you mean never?" she asked confused. I looked up at her.

"I had to leave her behind mum, and I miss her like crazy" I said. I squeezed my eyes shut because I felt them get watery. I felt a hand on my knee and I looked up to see her smiling sadly at me.

"Don't worry honey, love has a way of working it's self out" she said and walked out of my room.

_I hope so._

**Well there it is. I am really bored so I feel as if I want to do another chapter today. Well yeah I hope you all liked it. Well there are two more chapters left now. AW :( but it has been awesome and I will do an after story chapter. But yeah so rock on and keep surfing! -Lauren**


	19. Chapter 19

**Ok so it may be a bit strange but it works out in the end so go with me on this. :) ok well here is chapter 19 people yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Time Skip~_

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

We were on our way back from L.A. I had just competed in the Karate Championships and had won. Everyone was ecstatic, but me. I had barely said a word since we got back from Hawaii a few days ago. I had been mute and sad. But I did have enough anger left in me to compete thankfully, I couldn't let them all down. So we went and competed and we were now a few minutes away from Seaford and all of the guys were talking about how amazing the competition was. But I just sat in the front and looked out the window. I felt someone tap my shoulder and I looked to my side to see that it was Rudy.

"You did really well Jack, you made us proud" he said with a warm smile. I nodded and looked back out my window. Once we finally arrived in Seaford, Rudy began dropping us hope because it was 9 o'clock at night so he didn't want us walking home. _Sissy._ And we had school tomorrow… yay… anyway we arrived at my house first and I got out with the trophy and walked inside. I saw that my mum was up watching T.V. I walked into the lounge room and she looked at me with a smile.

"Hey Jack, how did you go?" she asked happily. I then pulled the trophy out from behind my back and got up and hugged me. "Oh Jack I'm so proud of you!" she cried. I smiled and hugged her back. I then put the trophy on the coffee table and walked up stairs and went to sleep thinking about the girl that hadn't left my mind since I left. Kim.

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

I was at my uncle's shop polishing jack's board when I heard a familiar voice.

"Kim?" called grace.

"Yeah I'm in here" I replied wiping it down. I heard the door open and then heard Grace sigh. She then walked around in front of me and looked at me.

"Kim, you have been polishing that board since he left, you need to get out of here" said grace and she leant on the work bench.

"I have not!" I snapped but she just smirked.

"Kim, you have been sleeping here" she said with her smirk growing bigger.

"I have not" I cried. I heard her chuckle.

"Then what's this Kim?" she replied pointing to the hammock with my pillow and sheet on it with a suitcase next to it.

"Oh shut up" I said and hit her with the towel. We both laughed and she looked at her bracelet and smiled then looked back up at me.

"Kim, come on we have school tomorrow, make the most of the last day!" she cried. I chuckled and shook my head. "Come on" she said. I looked at my watch and realised that it was 1 o'clock. I sighed and looked up at my friend. We then walked out of the store and down along the boardwalk having fun. We went into a restaurant to have lunch and we then stayed there for the whole day just laughing. I looked at my phone and saw that it was 7pm. I looked up at Grace and she nodded and we headed back to the shop. One we got there we walked in and way Rikki passed out on the work bench. We chuckled and went to the back to get the board, on our way out I realised a sheet of paper that was in Rikki's hands. I raised an eyebrow and took it from him.

_Rip Curl surf competition._

_Do you have what it takes to represent Honolulu in surfing? If so come to the main beach here in Honolulu for the tryouts. There are 8 spots, 4 girls and 4 boys. You will represent Honolulu in the annual Rip Curl Surf Competition held In Seaford. Once you get into the team, you are sponsored by Rip Curl for 2 years. So… do you have what it takes?_

I then looked at grace and she had a big smile across her face. I looked back at the sheet. _Rip Curl here I come._

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I woke up to my annoying alarm going off. I sat up and realised that it was the first day of school. Great… I got up and jumped into the shower. After that was done I got into a pair of black jeans with a white fitted V neck and my black leather Jacket. I put on my shoes and grabbed my schoolbag and helmet. I walked down the stairs to see my mum. I smile and waved and grabbed an apple on my way out. When I got outside I jumped on my motorbike and road to school. Once I arrived I looked around at all of the students hugging and being all happy to see each other. _How can they be like that? It is the first day of school?_ I asked myself only to be interrupted by Jerry and the guys.

"Hey man" he said. We did our handshake and we walked in. We got our lockers and put our stuff in and walked to our home room. I sat down and Jerry sat down next to me. We were both chatting about how the surf is at the main beach when the door opened. We looked up to see Lindsay and her posse walk in. I sighed and looked back at jerry and we continued to talk about it. Suddenly a pair of hands slammed onto my desk. I looked up to see Lindsay smiling. I rolled my eyes.

"What do you want Lindsay?" I asked her with venom in my voice.

"I want you jack" she said… weirdly…. I don't know what it was, it kind of reminded me of Donna.

"Sorry Lindsay, but I'm not interested" I said and I saw her smile falter and the whole class ohed.

"What did you just say?" she asked threateningly. I wasn't intimidated though.

"I said I'm not going to date you Lindsay, I like someone else" I said simply. And she huffed and stomped back to her desk. I rolled my eyes and turned back to Jerry only to see Milton run into the class with a piece of paper in his hand. I looked at jerry and chuckled and shook my head. He then scanned to room and he saw me and sprinted to me. "Slow down Milton" I said, it looked like he was going to pass out.

"Jack… Tryouts… Surfing… Rip Curl… This after noon…" he said between gasps for air. I chuckled at the flustered red head.

"Milton, calm down and then tell me" I said whilst laughing. He pushed the sheet onto my desk and stood there waiting for my reaction. I grabbed the piece of paper and begun reading it.

_Are you a Surfer? And would love to show your stuff? If so come to Seaford main to try out for the Rip Curl Surf Competition. There are 8 spots, 4 girl's spots and 4 boys. You will get to represent Seaford in the annual competition which is being held in Seaford in 2 days. You will be going against the best surfers from Los Angeles, Honolulu, San Diego, Vanuatu and other places throughout the United States and Hawaii. So do you have what it takes?_

I looked at Milton and smiled widely. I then looked at Jerry and he nodded. _Oh yeah, Rip Curl, prepare to meet Jack Brewer._

**Well there it is I hope you all liked it. I may even finish the series tonight because I am so bored! Well yeah rock on and keep surfing! -Lauren**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here we go! I am really excited about the ending of this story! I have decided that this is the 3****rd**** last chapter, I think. Haha I don't know, it depends how it plays out but yeah here we go. Chapter 20! Wow!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

I was sitting at my desk at school in the last period of the day. The only thing on my mind was my tryout's this afternoon. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I was so excited, I had never gotten an opportunity like this before and I was ecstatic. Finally the last bell went off and I sprinted out to my locker and waited for Grace who was coming along to watch. Once she arrived I dragged her out of the building and we ran back to the Surf shack. I started to get ready. I got on my blue bikini and threw a shirt over the top. I walked out to see Grace looking at my two boards.

"Which one do you want to use?" she asked. I walked up and picked up Jacks. She smiled and we walked down to the beach. Once we got there I signed in and they gave me a blue and white Rip Curl shirt to wear whilst I surfed. We then waited on the beach for my heat. We sat down and watched the many surfers before me.

"Grace, do you think I can do this?" I asked not taking my eyes off the ocean.

"Are you kidding? Kim I know you can do this. And plus, Seaford is where the guys live" she said. I turned to her so fast I almost got whiplash.

"WHAT!" I said to her disbelievingly. I was so happy. This was my ticket to seeing jack. I smiled and she returned that. I then heard the buzzer and I got up and got my board. I looked at the water and waited for their cue.

"_Now last but not least, we have Kim Crawford" _The said. I awaited the buzzer and when it went off I ran into the water. I paddled out and sat there waiting for the wave. When I was out there I closed my eyes and inhaled. I thought about my mum and about Jack. I then exhaled and opened my eyes. I saw a great wave so I started paddling in. I caught onto it and I dropped in. I leant forward and rode up the wave and started to do tricks. The wave was almost over so I did the last trick. I did my 360 spin and landed perfectly. Everyone erupted in applause. I smiled and made my way in. I heard the buzzer as I walked onto the beach and smiled. Grace smiled and ran up to me and hugged me.

"Kim! That was amazing!" she cried.

"I know! I didn't know where it came from" I said looking at the board. "I guess it was just luck" I mumbled. I then looked up to see everyone gathering around the watchtower where the judges were. Grace and I decided to make our way over to see who got in.

"_Ok so the judges have decided. Each one of you were great but we have to choose. For the 4 males, going to Seaford are, Jacob Tracker-"_ I spaced out until I heard the woman start the girls section. _"And the four females going through are. Mika Raven, Marsi Laurence, Jessica Dun and Kim Crawford!" _She said and I couldn't believe it.

"You did it Kim!" cried grace. We jumped up and down squealing. I walked over to the three other girls that had won.

"Kim right?" one of them asked and put out their hand for me to shake.

"Yeah, that's me" I said happily. She smiled sweetly.

"I'm Mika and this is my sister Marsi" she said. Marsi then stuck out her hand for me to shake and I accepted it.

"This is Grace, who is coming with me as my friend or family" I said happily. They exchanged hey's. Then a girl walked over to us.

"I'm guessing this is the fluke that got in ha?" she said rudely.

"Oh shut up Jessica, she is better than you are" hissed Mika.

"Oh shut it cow" she said back and then walked off.

"So that is Jessica huh?" I asked. They nodded and glared at her. I smiled and we chatted before the judges spoke again.

"_Ok so each contestant can bring one member of their family or a friend and we leave tonight. Lucky for you guys, because you get the week of school. The competition is in 2 days so go home and pack your bags. Our flight is at 9pm, so meet at the airport at 8 and you will get your ticket's on your way out" _She replied and we headed out and we got our tickets. We said goodbye to Mika and Marsi. Grace and I ran home and told my parents.

"Scooter! That is great! I'm so proud of you!" my dad said as he hugged the life out of me.

"Ok… dad… can't… breathe…" I said and he let me go.

"Oh sorry, now go and get ready! I will drop you and grace down there at 8" he said. Grace then left to get her stuff and I ran upstairs. I packed my suitcase the fastest I have ever done anything in my life. I then jumped into the shower and got into some denim jeans with a white baggy tank top that had a faint Rip Curl logo and the words. _Surf forever_ on it. I put on my blue vans and my lucky necklace. I put Jack's Board in a case and headed down stairs with it under my arm and my suitcase in the other. When I got down there I saw Grace and my dad waiting for me. I smiled and walked to them.

"Do you guys want something to eat now?" asked my dad. We shook our head. I then looked at my watch. It was 7pm and we had an hour. We then sat around and chatted. Donna then came into my room.

"Where are you guys going?" she asked.

"Seaford" I said simply. She looked surprised.

"Wait, so you mean you actually got into the team?" she asked disbelievingly.

"Yup" I said popping the 'p'. She huffed and walked out.

"I will never understand her" my dad said to us and we laughed.

"Neither will we" replied Grace. We laughed and then decided to head off to the Airport. When we arrived I was greeted by Amy the lady who runs it.

"Hi girls, you can come with me" she said. I said goodbye to my dad and we walked into the airport. We gave our bags and my board to the lady and we then went through security. Once we were past there we walked to gate 3 where we would wait for our plane. I saw Mika and Marsi and ran over to them.

"Hey girls" I said. They turned around and smiled.

"Hey Kim, Hey Grace" said Mika. I smiled. I was so excited I could see jack. I felt someone put their hands on my shoulders.

"Calm down Kim, your jumping up and down" said Marsi as I got myself under control.

"Sorry, I'm just really excited" I said happily.

"Why?" asked Mika.

"Because there is a boy she is in love with that lives in Seaford" Grace said. I blushed and looked at the ground. They awed and we were then told to get onto the plane. As we lifted off I only had one thought on my mind.

_I get to see my jack._

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I had just finished my heat and me and Jerry were waiting for the judges to tell us who was getting in. I looked at Jerry and he patted my back reassuringly. Suddenly the announcer spoke.

"_Ok so the people that got in for the guys were. Kit Bakers, Jerry Martinez, Jack Brewer and Bret Collins" _the announcer said. I couldn't believe it. We did it. I turned to Jerry and we did our handshake and did a bro hug.

"Yo we did it man!" he yelled. I smiled.

"I know! I can't believe it" I said happily. I looked down at the board in my hands and smiled. It was my dad's board and it was all I had left of him. I looked at Jerry and smiled. "We are going to kick but in 2 days" I said happily. He nodded and we then walked home. When I arrived home I saw that my mum was out and wouldn't get home until late. So I left her a note telling her I got in and went to bed. I looked at the poster from my bed which I now moved to above my bed and thought about Kim. _Kim I hope you are proud of me._

**Well there it is. I am going to finish the series or at least the next chapter. Well rock on and keep surfing! -Lauren**


	21. Chapter 21

**Here it is! The second last chapter! I hope you all like chapter 21! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

I woke up to something colliding with my forehead. I opened my eyes and saw Grace sitting there with Mika and Marsi standing next to her. I saw her hand was up. _Did she seriously just flick me on the head?_

"Did you seriously just flick me on the head" I asked. Mika and Marsi started laughing.

"Yeah I did, now come on it is time to go" she said and we got up and off the plane. We finally caught up with Amy and the rest of the group and walked over to our baggage claim. I got my board and my bag before we headed outside. We then got into a van and started the drive to Seaford. I sat by the window and put in my headphones. I put on the song 'Into Yesterday' By Sugar Ray. I looked out the window and saw Los Angeles go by. Within a few hours we had entered the town of Seaford. I took out my headphones and looked at Grace. She had the biggest smile on her face. And so did I. i had this warm feeling in my stomach. I couldn't wait to see Jack.

"Ok Guys we are almost at our hotel" said Amy. I looked out the window to see Seaford High school go by and then a heap of trees. I then saw a little mall, it looked pretty good. I looked at grace and she nodded. We were definitely going to go check that out. Then we saw the beach and how everyone was setting up for tomorrow's competition. Then the car stopped. I looked out the other window and saw a huge hotel. _I like it!_ I thought to myself as I got out of the car. Once I did I closed my eyes and inhaled. It smelt like pine trees and the ocean. It was a nice mix though. I opened my eyes and got my stuff. We all walked inside and made our way over to the front desk. Amy was already talking to the guy there and she then turned to us.

"Ok so people you will be sharing your room with your family friend or another member is you wish, so here are your keys to your rooms. We are all on the pent house floor" she said happily. I looked at grace and she nodded. We then got our key and headed upstairs. Once Grace and I walked in we were god smacked. This place was amazing!

"Holey Christmas Nuts!" I said whilst walking in. There was a massive living room with a huge T.V. A small kitchen and both rooms had a king sized bed with their own bathroom. I smiled and ran towards the bedroom that that was closest to the water.

"SHOTGUN!" I yelled as I ran into the room. I heard Grace laughing. I put down my stuff and walked around the room. It had a king sized bed and a massive T.V. I looked towards the curtains and I opened them only to reveal a balcony. I walked out and looked over the beach. We then heard a knock on the door and I went and opened it revealing Marsi and Mika.

"Amy want's us down stairs" she said. I nodded and Grace and I made our way downstairs. Once we got down there we saw everyone had gathered.

"Ok, so the competition is tomorrow. You can do anything you want until then, but just make sure you are at the beach by 7:30 tomorrow morning. We are then staying until Friday and then we are flying home. Now there have been rumours that the scouts from Roxy and Billabong are going to be there and they are offering deals to surfers for their surfing if they like you so do your best. And remember be at the beach by 7:30 tomorrow. Anyway it is 4:30 so do whatever you want. Go exploring or whatever" she said. Grace and I knew exactly what we wanted to do. We ran upstairs and got our wallets and phones then we walked across the road and headed towards the mall. I wanted to get a new pair of togs for tomorrow. Once we arrived we realised that it was pretty crowded and that it had everything. We walked into a city beach store and had a look for togs. I found a pair of togs that were black, and they looked really good, so I bought them, we then walked around for a little while.

"Come on Grace!" I groaned. I wish she would just hurry up. We were now in a dress store and I hated dresses. With a passion. I was so bored. Finally Grace came out.

"Ok let's go, I didn't find anything" she said.

"FINALLY!" I groaned. We then walked out and saw that the sun was going down, I looked at my watch and saw that it was 6:30. We decided to go and have dinner somewhere. We walked for a bit longer and we saw a fast food place called Falafel Phil's. We walked in and sat in a booth. Not long after a man came over to us.

"Hi, what can I get that will make your mouth dance today?" he asked with a weird accent. I looked at the menu.

"Uh can I please get a babaganoush, extra spicy with a coke" I said happily. He nodded then turned to Grace.

"Um can I please get a falafel ball platter please" she asked. The man nodded and walked off.

"Well that was weird" I said. Grace nodded.

"I can't wait to see the guys, we will have to find them whilst we are here" she said. I nodded. We then got our food and we started to eat.

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

Jerry and I got a day off school so we could train for the event tomorrow. I was so excited. We had been at the beach all day. It was now 6:30 and we were headed to the dojo for a small work out. When we arrived we saw Rudy polishing the trophies.

"Hey Rudy where's everyone?" asked Jerry.

"They are seeing their girlfriends" he said simply. We nodded and walked to our lockers to get our stuff. I then walked into the change rooms to get into my GI. When I came out I started using a punching dummy. And no, not Jerry. Then after he came out we sparred for a while but I went easy on him because of the competition. I was packing up now and I saw a familiar head of blonde hair. _Could it be?_ I ran outside.

"Kim?" I cried, but it wasn't there. I was probably imagining it. I felt my heart drop. I said goodbye to Jerry and Rudy and headed home. Once I got inside I made myself some pasta and went and sat on my balcony. _I could have sworn that I saw Kim._ I thought to myself. I then walked back into my room and jumped into bed.

_I miss you Kim_

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

One Grace and I finished, we paid the guy and left. We walked out of the restaurant and back to the hotel. We wanted to have an early night so we had a shower and got into our pyjamas. We sat down and watched a movie when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it to see Mika and Marsi. I invited them in to watch the movie. Once it was over it was 8:21 so we decided to chat.

"So Kim, tell me about this boy you're in _Love _with" Mika teased whist Marsi was elbowing me and raising her eyebrows. I chuckled.

"Ok, well his name is Jack" I started. They looked at me.

"Where did you meet?" asked Marsi.

"He came on a holiday with his mates and his sensei to my hotel in Honolulu and at first he was the biggest dick I had ever met, but then he helped me through something and I got to know him better. And underneath, he is the sweetest guy I had ever met. I didn't know I loved him until he left. I didn't even say goodbye. He left me a letter and his surfboard. And also a sign that it on the shack I have at my secret place." I said smiling. Just thinking about him makes me smile.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" replied Mika and Marsi.

"That's the sweetest and saddest thing ever!" Mika said. I laughed.

"Yeah I hope I get to see him whilst I'm here so I can finally tell him I love him" I said and they awed again. We chatted like that until 9 and then decided we should go to sleep. I got up and walked to my room. I jumped into my bed.

_I miss you Jack _was the last thought that came through my head before sleep took over me.

**Ok there is the second last chapter. The last one will be really long but yeah. Rock on and keep surfing people. -Lauren**


	22. Chapter 22 - The Final Chapter

**Here it is the Final Chapter. I will then do an after story chapter! But for now here it is. Chapter 22**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kickin it**

**3… 2… 1… ACTION**

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

I heard my alarm go off and I immediately jumped up I looked at the clock and it was 7:20. I jumped into the shower and got into my new togs and got my board. I then walked into Graces room to get her up.

"Grace, Grace, wake up" I said smoothly. She rolled over and groaned.

"What?" she asked.

"It is 7:23, you have 7 minutes" I said and she jolted up.

"Shit!" she said and she ran to the bathroom. I chuckled and went back to my room and looked out the balcony. It was perfect conditions. Soon grace emerged from her room dressed and ready. I got my stuff and grace grabbed the rest of it and ran downstairs and towards the beach. When we arrived we saw Mika and Marsi there. They smiled and waved us over. We ran to them and then Amy began talking.

"Ok so now that everyone is here we have a tent for each competitor so go to the tent that has your name at the front. Inside there you will wait until 8am when it starts. First is the girls first heat then the boys first heat, then the girls second, then the boys second then the finals ok? Good so go on" she said. We all ran to our tents and grace came in with me. I walked in and saw there was some fruit. I grabbed an apple and began eating it. I didn't want too much or else I won't do well. I sat on the couch and sat there waiting for it to begin.

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

Me and Jerry arrived and going the group. He told us about our tents and how we had to share because there wasn't enough or something. When Jerry and I arrived in them we grabbed a piece of fruit and began eating it. Soon enough the rest of the gang arrived including Rudy.

"You ready for this guys?" asked Rudy. We nodded. Then a lady came in with two shirts for us to wear when we were surfing. Mine was dark blue and white, and jerry's was dark Green and white. We sat there for a while before we heard the first buzzer. We then walked out and saw that the place was now crowded. We walked towards the beach and saw all of the girls lining up. They had their first heat and then we had our one. So we decided to watch. We heard the buzzer go off and two of the girls went in.

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

I heard the first buzzer go off. I chucked on my sky blue and white t-shirt I had to wear and I walked out of the tent with my board. I walked towards were I saw all of the standing. I ran over there.

"Ok so here is a list of who is going up after Natalie and Becker who are going now. So get ready" she said and walked off. I had a look at the sheet and I was second last with a girl named Ellie. I wanted as people went in and did their best. Some of the girls stacked and didn't do well. It was then the third last person and it was Marsi. I cheered her on as she went in with someone. The other girl stacked really badly on her first wave but she kept going. Marsi was awesome and ended up coming out on top meaning she went into the next round. Then the next buzzer went off and I walked up to the water's edge. I saw the girl next to me looked scared. But I kept looking forward. I heard the buzzer and I jumped in. I paddled out and sat out there. I watched as the other girl tried to catch a wave in and failed. She fell off but then paddled back out.

"Come on, come on" I said under my breath as I waited for a good wave. I saw one coming and I began paddling. I caught onto it and dropped in. I started to do all of these tricks and turns. Once the buzzer went off we came out and I ended up on top. I was ecstatic and I ran over to the girls and we jumped up and down. I turned around when I heard another buzzer go off and I saw Jessica coming in with a smirk on her face. I looked up at the score board and saw that she got a perfect 10. _Unbelievable._ I said to myself as she barged past me. I then heard the announcer say that it was the boy's one now.

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I watched the girls do it and they were all really good. For some reason when these two surfers went in I got this warm feeling inside. It was really strange but I just shook it off. I then walked over to the list and realised I was last. I watched as everyone went in and then it was Jerry's turn. I saw him do some really cool tricks and he got a great score. He came out and I gave him a bro hug.

"Dude that was awesome! You got into the next heat!" I said and he smiled widely.

"Yeah, but now it is your turn" he said and I nodded and walked towards the water. I heard the buzzer go off and I jumped in. I paddled out and sat there. I closed my eyes. _I can do this. Do it for Kim._ I thought to myself. I smiled and looked for a wave. I smirked as I found one. I paddled in and dropped into it. It was a good wave, so I rode up it and started to do tricks and I finished with a board grab. I then came in and looked up at the score board. I got into the second heat. I turned to Jerry and we did our handshake.

"Good work man" he said.

"Like ways bro" I replied. We then walked to where we saw Milton and Eddie and sat down.

"That was really good Jack" Milton said.

"Thanks" I said back to him with a smirk. I then turned my head back towards the water and watched the girl's second heat. Then on the beach there were two girl surfers going in. one was wearing a light blue and white shirt and the other was wearing a yellow and white shirt. I watched as the blue and white one dropped into the wave and did all of these cool tricks and turns. She came out as the winner and she ran up her friend and they were squealing. I got that warm feeling again in the pit of my stomach from seeing this girl. _Who is this girl?_

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

I just came out of my second heat and me, Marsi, Mika and Grace were sitting on the beach watching the guy's heat. Sadly Marsi didn't make it into the finals but she was ok, I think. Anyway Mika and Marsi were talking about which guy was the hottest when I noticed a familiar red head. I got up to get a better look but he was gone. Ok I am imagining things. Grace stood up next to me and looked at me worried.

"Kim are you ok?" she asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, I just thought I saw Milton, but I'm probably just imagining it" I said. She nodded and we sat down and watched as the boys finished their heat. I smiled knowing that it was now the finals. We all walked down to the beach to see Jessica standing down there with a bunch of people so we walked over and joined them. I had a look at the sheet that showed who was with who. I saw that Mika was with a girl named Katy and I was with… Jessica. I felt someone's hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see the devil herself.

"I'm going to crush you" she said to me but I just rolled my eye and turned around to face Mika and the girls.

"You'll be ok Kim" said Marsi and I nodded. I then heard someone call someone's name.

"Grace?" they asked. We turned around to see… Jerry? Grace smiled and ran up to him. He dropped everything and hugged Grace. All the girls awed even I did. They were still hugging when I heard the first buzzer which was Mika and Katy. They went in and we cheered as loud as we could for Mika. She dropped in and the wave was perfect. She started doing all of these tricks when all of a sudden she lost her balance but luckily regained it. She came in and stood next to me. I looked up at the screen and she got an 8.9.

"Mika that was great!" I said excitedly. She smiled as her opponent came in. I looked up and saw that she got an 8.3. Mika was now in the lead. I turned to see Jessica looking at me with a smirk. I saw that is was now a guy's heat. They had to mix it up for some reason. I then watched so Jerry ran into the water. Grace and I held onto each other in anticipation. The other guy went to drop into the wave but it was too big and it crashed on top of him. We all gasped as he went under. We didn't see him emerge for a few seconds before the Jet Ski went in and got him out. He was ok but his head was bleeding. We then turned back to Jerry who was currently dropping into the wave. He dropped in. I was suddenly worried for Jerry. _Come on Jerry, you got this_. We walked to the edge and we saw him catch it.

"COME ON JERRY" yelled Grace. I chuckled but kept watching him. He did a board grab then a simple fly out then dropped back in. He then did a spin and came in. we all cheered as he walked up the beach only to be tackled by Grace. We laughed as I realised it was not my turn. I looked over to see Jessica smirking at me. We walked to the edge. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see grace and Jerry.

"Do it for your mum Kim" she said. I smiled and nodded my head. I then heard the buzzer and we ran in. I paddled out as fast as I could with Jessica right on my tail. Once I reached the water we sat there waiting for the wave.

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

There was that surfer again. She was wearing blue and white and she looked really familiar. I saw the other girl in black and white drop in and get really good points. By that I mean she got a 9.7. She would have to get a bloody good score to get this. She paddled up and dropped in to the wave. I held my breath as she dropped into this monster wave. But she did it. She started riding up the wave and doing board grabs and swap sides. But then she rode up the wave and did a 360 spin. I was gob smacked. I couldn't believe it. I have only seen one person do that. And whilst she did it I looked at her board. It was green and white. _Hmm. _I then heard the buzzer and ran into the water.

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

When I came in I was tackled into a hug by Grace and the girls. I smiled and they got off me.

"That was amazing Kim!" cried Mika.

"How did you do that?" asked Marsi.

"I don't really know" I said looking at my board and back up smiling. After this heat they will announce the winners. I turned towards the water and saw one of the guys wearing grey and white drop in and immediately do a board grab. He kept going but I just couldn't keep my eyes off the other one. _He looks familiar. _ I thought. After the other guy came in I looked at Jerry who was smirking.

"COME ON MY MAN!" he yelled out. Grace and I looked at him confused then it hit me. _That's Jack._ My mouth fell open. I then regained myself.

"COME ON JACK!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I saw his head perk up. He looked around but he couldn't see me. I saw him paddle in and drop in. _Come on, Come on, COME ON!_ I saw him drop in and then to a fly out and land it. He then did a spin on the wave, which he did well and then went to the bottom and went up and did a flip. My jaw hit the ground. He paddled in, all of these people were crowded around him and I couldn't get through. But soon they all went away and I saw Jerry go and hug him. After he let go I decided to see him.

"Jack?"

_~Jack's P.O.V~_

I undid my leg rope and walked in from my heat, but as soon as I did I was surrounded by a crowd of people. They all soon went away and Jerry ran forward and hugged me. After he let go I heard someone call my name. I turned around to see the girl I thought I would never see again. Kim. _My Kim._ I dropped my board as she ran to me. She ran up and hugged me. I hugged back afraid that I was going to lose her. He were hugging for a while but she then let go. I looked at her and she smiled.

"I missed you so much" I said and hugged her again. She hugged me back.

"I know, I missed you too" she said. I let go and looked at her with surprise.

"Really?" I asked dumfounded. She nodded.

"Yeah and when you were gone, I realised that I need you Jack. And that I… I love you Jack" she said with a smile. I couldn't believe it. I then crashed my lips onto hers. And that wasn't even the best part. She kissed back. Once we let go I looked at her and smiled.

"I can't believe you are here Kim" I said to her and hugged her again.

"I know. I just missed you so much, and I can't believe you did that, I mean you were amazing!" she said as she looked me in the eyes.

"Thanks, but you weren't too bad yourself. And I am surprised that you used my board" I said smirking. We were leaning in when the announcer started to speak.

"Ok so we have our winners. For the boys, we have Jack Brewer!" he called and I turned to kim and kissed her on the head and walked onto the stage.

_~Kim's P.O.V~_

Jack walked onto the podium and I cheered for him and he looked at me and smiled. the announcer then kept going.

"And for the girls, we have… Kim Crawford!" he called and I couldn't believe it. I walked up onto the podium next to Jack and got my trophy. I smiled and he grabbed my hand and put it in the air. Everyone cheered and we got down. Everyone started congratulating us when a lady walked over to me.

"Kim Crawford?" she asked. I nodded.

"I'm Sarah Parker. I was wondering if you wanted to join our Roxy surf team here in Seaford?" she asked. My face lit up. "You would come and move here and live with friends or family and attend school here until you graduate" she said. I was about to say yes when I remembered about grace.

"I would love to" I saw her face lighten up. "But I couldn't leave my friend Grace behind" I said. The lady looked like she was thinking. She then looked at me smiling.

"Well you do need a manager, seeing as you're a professional surfer and all" she said. I looked at Grace and smiled.

"What do you think?" I asked her. She looked at me like that was a stupid question.

"What do I think?" she asked me in a disbelieving tone. She then turned to the lady. "What do I sign" she said and we all cheered. i signed it and then I felt someone grab my hand and drag me away from the scene. I saw that it was jack and giggled as he pulled me but then stopped and turned to me.

"So you're moving here?" he asked happily.

"It looks that way" I replied. He then crashed his lips on mine and I immediately kissed back. It lead to a heated make out when I heard someone clear their throat. I blushed and put my head on his chest and turned around to see… Rikki?

"Rikki, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Well I wanted to come and watch you. Anyway I heard about you transferring here now and I want you to know that you won't be here alone" he said. _Wait was he coming?_ Like he read my mind. He replied. "I am moving here with you scooter" he said happily. I squealed and ran to him.

"Thank you!" I said to him and he nodded and walked away. I turned back to jack and walked towards him.

"Now, where were we?" I asked him whilst bitting my lip.

"I believe we were right here" he said whilst kissing me. After a while he let go and looked me in the eye.

"You're so beautiful Kim" he said and I blushed.

"No I'm not" I replied whilst looking down at the ground. He got a hand under my chin and looked up at me.

"Yes you are Kim, you're the beauty of Hawaii"

_~THE END~_

**Well thank you all for reading this story. It really means a lot to me. I had fun writing it I really did. I hoped you all enjoyed it. I really did. I think I will do an after story because I don't want to leave it there. I am really excited about that and will start it tomorrow I think. Well I hope you all liked it and keep reviewing. Oh and keep posted for the after story. Rock on and keep surfing. -Lauren**


End file.
